


Příběh našich otců

by Iantouch



Series: SOS Letní dobročinnost [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: O útěku Noldor z pohledu obyčejných mužů. Povídka vznikla v rámci Letní dobročinnosti 2015.





	Příběh našich otců

**Prolog**

_Hledat západní stezku  
vedoucí branou vzteku  
teď musím jít;  
směr znám dík minulosti:  
Lítostí vzdychám si  
a hledím na úsvit._

_Válka mečů a kopí  
v rose mých slz se topí  
a vypařuje se.  
Slunce už nezná strach  
a vděčně po slzách  
k nebi se donese._

W. Blake

**Noldo**

Vyběhl jsem před dům. Plamen pochodně zlověstně zahučel a jeho teplo mi olízlo tvář. Zastavil jsem a rychle se rozhlédl. Ulice plnilo šumění vzrušených hlasů.  
„Tati!“  
Starší syn pospíchal za mnou, zachytil mě mezi dveřmi za rukáv. Otočil jsem se a pohlédl na něj. Byl to třináctiletý hoch, hubený, vytáhlý a trochu bledý; v hezké tváři mu hořely velké šedé oči jeho matky. Oddálil jsem pochodeň, mírně se k němu sklonil a položil mu ruku na rameno.  
„Co se děje? Spěchám,“ řekl jsem chladně.  
„Tati, teď přece nemůžeš jít pryč,“ naléhal.  
„Musím. Postarej se o bratříčka.“  
Rychle jsem vykročil na cestu. V duchu jsem viděl synkovu postavu, žalostně schoulenou mezi veřejemi. Věděl jsem, že se nemůžu otočit. Nesmím. Kdybych to udělal, vrátil bych se domů. Má žena právě rodila. Naše třetí dítě se dralo na svět, netušíc nic o zkáze Stromů, příchodu Tmy nebo o smrti Velekrále.  
„Nyarwë!“  
Slyše své jméno, otočil jsem se za hlasem. U paty schodiště stáli mí přátelé a kynuli mi pažemi. Rozběhl jsem se k nim. Nitro mi sžírala beztvará úzkost. Město hořelo rudými světly, a přece se zdálo, že pochodně nemohou vypudit tmu, která tu najednou sídlila, hustá a chladná jako krev velkého plaza.  
Rázovali jsme po širokých schodech vedoucích na Královské náměstí. Meč mi překážel, zaplétal se mi do pláště a občas mě udeřil do nohy, ale nebylo radno v tyto dny vycházet neozbrojen. Okolní hloučky se pomalu slévaly do davu, ve stínu Mindony jsme se už prodírali těly Fëanárových mužů ve vysokých přilbicích.  
„Uhni! Kam se cpeš?“ zavrčel na mě jeden z nich.  
Ohnal jsem se pochodní a vyzývavě do něj strčil. Překvapen udělal krok vzad a narazil do svého druha.  
„Sloužím knížeti Nolofinwëmu. Mám právu tu být,“ oznámil jsem pevným hlasem.  
A bylo to skutečně tak. Měl jsem právo tu být. To se ovšem nedalo říci o Curufinwëm, který se teď se svými sedmi syny šplhal na zvýšené prostranství pod královou věží.  
„Ta drzost,“ zašeptal jeden z mých druhů.  
„Tohle nedopadne dobře,“ řekl jsem.  
Fëanáro porušil příkaz Valar, opustil Formenos a vrátil se sem. Proto byl celý Tirion na nohou. Zahlédl jsem svého pána, Fëanárova bratra, jak se prodírá davem. Zlatá kštice Arafinwëho na sebe taktéž nenechala dlouho čekat.  
„Proč, noldorský lide,“ zvolal náhle Curufinwë mocným hlasem a hučící dav utichl, „proč bychom měli dál sloužit žárlivým Valar, kteří nemohou chránit ani nás, ani svou vlastní říši před svým Nepřítelem? A třebaže je dnes jejich nepřítelem, nejsou snad z jednoho rodu?“  
„Zbláznil se?“ zaslechl jsem.  
„Pst!“  
„Pomsta mě volá odtud, ale i kdyby tak nebylo, nebydlel bych dál ve stejné zemi s příbuznými vraha svého otce a zloděje mého pokladu. Ale já nejsem jediný udatný z tohoto udatného lidu. Neztratili jste všichni krále? A co jiného jste ještě neztratili, zavření tady v té úzké zemičce mezi horami a mořem jako králíci?“ volal a tvář se mu leskla potem.  
Přendal jsem pochodeň z jedné ruky do druhé. Unavená pravá paže umdlévala; opřel jsem ji o hlavici meče. Napínal jsem sluch, aby mi neuniklo, co Fëanáro říká.  
„Kdysi tu bylo světlo, jež Valar upřeli Středozemi, ale nyní všechno srovnala tma. Budeme tedy věčně nečinně truchlit jako stínový lid obcházející v mlhách, ronící marné slzy do nevděčného moře? Nebo se vrátíme domů?“  
Smůla z pochodně odkápla v dlouhé hořící niti a skanula mi na ruku. Zhasla rychle, přesto jsem ucítil zápach škvařící se jelenice. Rukavicí naštěstí neprošla.  
„Pojďte pryč! Ať si tohle město nechají zbabělci!“  
Mluvil ještě dlouho. Ač jsem ho nikdy neměl příliš v lásce, nyní jsem mu visel na rtech a hltal každé jeho slovo. Ne nadarmo nesl jméno Ohnivý duch. Šel z něho strach, a přesto byl krásný a vznešený, byl jako požár. Nemohl jsem se odtrhnout.  
„Konec bude krásný,“ sliboval, „přestože cesta bude dlouhá a tvrdá! Dejte sbohem nevolnictví!“  
„Nyarwë, co budeme dělat?“ oslovil mě přítel.  
„Co poví Nolofinwë,“ odvětil jsem, aniž bych odvrátil zrak od Fëanára.  
„…až zvítězíme a opět dobudeme silmarily, budeme my a jenom my pány neposkvrněného Světla a pány blaženosti a krásy Ardy. Žádné jiné plemeno nás nevytlačí!“  
Vyhrkly mi slzy. Nitro mi přetékalo city, které jsem nedovedl ovládnout. Měl jsem strach. Bál jsem se o synky, o ženu i o dítě, které právě přicházelo na svět. Nedovedl jsem si představit, co nás čeká. Děsilo mě to. A přece jsem cítil hrdost, sílu a odhodlání. Ano, půjdeme, Fëanáro má pravdu. Můj pán je moudrý, jistě bude bratra následovat. Půjdeme. Ohlédl jsem se ke tvářím svých druhů a četl v nich podobné pocity.  
Pak Curufinwë tasil meč a s ním jeho sedm synů. Co říkají, jsem slyšel jen zpola. Náměstím se rozlil zvuk vzrušených hlasů, přidaly se výkřiky. Zíral jsem na čepele zbraní, které se leskly v rudém světle pochodní. Nezmohl jsem se na slovo, nedokázal jsem se pohnout, jenom jsem se vyděšeně třásl jako neopeřené ptáče. A tak před zraky svého lidu složil Fëanáro přísahu.  
„Zešílel jsi, Curufinwë?!“ vykřikl Nolofinwë a se svým synem Turukánem po boku se prodral k Fëanárovi.  
Tyelkormo a Carnistir se jim postavili do cesty s tasenými meči. Hněv a zloba se staly takřka hmatatelnými. Do všeho se vložil Arafinwë, mluvil klidně a měkce a pokoušel se situaci uklidnit. Byl tu naprostý zmatek. Přesto jsem cítil, že většina Noldor souhlasí s Fëanárem a touží odejít s ním. Netušil jsem, kolik uplynulo času; temnota vše proměnila v nekonečnou noc.  
„Musím domů,“ řekl jsem náhle, neboť jsem cítil, že zůstanu-li o chvilku déle, mysl mi zatemní šílenství. Druhové účastně přikývli, jako by chápali mé pohnutky.  
Protlačil jsem se davem. Po schodech jsem už kráčel sám. Nikdo si mě nevšímal. Přidal jsem do kroku a sbíhal dolů ke svému domu. Byl ponořen ve tmě, jen několik oken tlumeně svítilo do husté tmy. Stále jsem nemohl tomu pohledu uvyknout. Světlo bylo pryč, ani hvězdy nesvítily, aby dodaly útěchu zlomené duši.  
Uhasil jsem pochodeň a vstoupil. V chodbě vonělo mýdlo a pudrový závan čistých plen. Bylo tu šero, jen zlatý pruh světla linoucího se zpod dveří mírně osvětloval dlažbu. Z místnosti vyšla žena nesoucí špinavé prádlo. Šel jsem tiše, zprvu si mě nevšimla.  
„Už jste zpátky, můj pane?“ vydechla trochu polekaně, když mě zahlédla.  
„Můžu už dál?“ zeptal jsem se místo odpovědi a pokývl hlavou směrem ke dveřím.  
Usmála se: „Už ano. Už je hotovo.“  
Obezřetně jsem vstoupil. Manželka ležela na lůžku, u prsu držela dítě. Ve tváři se mi roztáhl úsměv, kterému jsem se nedovedl ubránit.  
„Vypadáš hrozně,“ řekla mi místo pozdravu.  
„Ty jsi okouzlující,“ odvětil jsem.  
Unaveně se usmála: „Máme dceru.“  
„Dceru,“ zopakoval jsem jako v mrákotách, odepjal jsem meč a posadil se vedle ženy na postel.  
Miminko bylo zmuchlané a nevzhledné jako všechna novorozeňata, ale mně připadalo jako to nejkrásnější dítě na světě. Žena jej odtáhla od prsu, zahalila se a podala mi je pochovat. Dlouho jsem se na děvčátko díval a polykal slzy dojetí.  
„Chlapci už spí,“ oznámila mi Mellinquë. „Je pozdě. Byl jsi dlouho pryč.“  
Vždy byla věcná a praktická. Mnohdy jsem nabýval pocitu, že ona je ta odvážnější a silnější z nás dvou. Já sám jsem často podléhal citovým pohnutím, zatímco ona dokázala udržet chladnou hlavu a rozhodovat se rozumem. Vzal jsem ji za ruku a sevřel.  
„Taky půjdu,“ řekl jsem po chvíli. „Musím přemýšlet.“  
„Co se stalo tam venku?“  
„Fëanáro se vrátil. Chce odejít z Amanu.“  
„A co bude s námi?“ zamyslela se.  
„To nevím, miláčku. To opravdu nevím.“

**Sinda**

Zadržel jsem dech a obezřetně zacílil. Světla laně se zaleskla v husté křovině. Vánek přinášel vlahou vůni jezera Mithrim; byli jsme bezpečně po větru. Letky šípu mě lechtaly na tváři, tětiva se zarývala do prstů. Tělem mi proudilo vzrušení z lovu. Zažil jsem ten pocit už tolikrát, a přesto byl pokaždé nový; napětí šumělo v žilách a bylo opojné jako hustá medovina. Čekal jsem. Dovedl jsem být trpělivý. Zvíře udělalo krok. Těknul jsem očima k Ellasovi. Byl docela tiše, krčil se pod větvemi stromu jen několik stop vedle mě. Svým pružným tělem a stříbrnými vlasy připomínal mladého vlka. Zcela neslyšně se pohnul, vytáhnul dlouhý nůž a kývl. Eldorovu přítomnost jsem spíše tušil. Laň přišla k nám. Hvězdy svítily jasně, výhledu nebránilo nic. Blížil se okamžik vypustit šíp.  
Vtom krajinou zaduněl hrozivý výkřik. Byl to odporný skřek; celá pláň se naplnila jakoby hlasem v úzkostech. Pustil jsem tětivu a minul. Zvíře prchlo.  
„Co to bylo?“ zašeptal Ellas a dýchal najednou překotně, jako by bojoval s velikým strachem.  
I mě se zmocnila tíseň. Usedl jsem do jehličí. Paže s lukem mi klesla, prsty se chvěly jako při velké únavě. Eldor se připlížil k nám. V oříškových očích jsem jasně četl zděšení, přesto se ovládnul a setrval v klidu.  
„Děje se něco zlého,“ řekl jsem po chvíli. „Spěchejme domů.“  
Vyrazili jsme kvapně, nedbajíce mnoho na tichý pohyb. Pokud jsme chtěli, dokázali jsme se terénem pohybovat naprosto neslyšně. Teď, ve velkém spěchu, jsem občas šlápl na suchou větvičku či proskočil větvemi bez ohledu na trochu hluku. Já i mí synové jsme cítili nebezpečí, v tom jsme byli zajedno. Strávili jsme na lovu několik dní. Mnohdy jsme v lese pobývali týdny, než jsme se vrátili s kořistí, ale teď bylo nutné pospíchat zpět.  
„Jaká bytost může vydat tak děsivý křik?“ uvažoval Eldor nahlas.  
„Ani elf ani zvíře to nebylo,“ odvětil Ellas.  
Můj dům stál na kraji údolí. Bylo to kamenné stavení přimknuté ke skále po vzoru ptačího hnízda. Střechu kryl koberec trávy, po stěnách se vinuly šlahouny popínavých rostlin, takže cizímu oku zůstával skryt, netušil-li příchozí, kde přesně hledat. V Thingolově říši sice vládl mír, ale přesto jsme byli zvyklí obezřetnosti, jelikož v temnotě světa se stále skrývalo zlo.  
„Matko!“  
V odpověď zněla jen ozvěna Eldorova hlasu.  
„Arathilme!“ zavolal jsem ženu. Zmocnila se mě veliká úzkost.  
„Kde jen může být?“  
Otočil jsem hlavu za zvukem drolící se skály a pocítil obrovskou úlevu. Manželka scházela ze stráně, obezřetně měřila každý krok, v levé ruce přidržujíc cíp sukně, v pravé nesouc naše malé dítě. Položil jsem si dlaň na hruď; srdce mi tlouklo jako splašené.  
„Byli jsme v lese,“ řekla docela klidně, když sestoupila k domu.  
„Na borůvkách,“ doplnil Eressel a promnul si oči modrými prstíky. Zdálo se mi, že plakal.  
Žena předala děcko Ellasovi a beze slov mu naznačila, aby chlapci umyl pusu.  
„Taky jste to slyšeli?“ zeptala se, když synové zmizeli v domě.  
Přikývl jsem. Přikročila ke mně a pevně mě objala. Před dětmi byla silná a nezdolná, nikdy ji neviděly plakat. Teď se mi chvěla v náručí a vzlykala, dávajíc konečně průchod velkému strachu, který ji ovládl zrovna tak jako mě. Hladil jsem ji po vlasech a šeptal konejšivá slova, ale byl jsem vyděšený stejně jako ona. Báli jsme se čehosi, co jsme neuměli pojmenovat. Neznali jsme podobu té věci, nedokázali jsme odhadnout její dosah, pouze jsme cítili, že přichází zásadní změna v našich životech: změna k horšímu.  
Po nějaké době Eldor vyšel z domu. Byl sbalený na dlouhou cestu.  
„Kam půjdeš?“ zeptala se ho Arathilme, když vzhlédla, a spěšně si otřela oči.  
„Ke králi,“ odvětil. „Všichni tušíme, že se Nepřítel vrátil a doba míru je pryč. Musíme varovat Eglador.“  
„Máš pravdu, můj synu,“ řekl jsem.  
I manželka přikývla. Přesto naše srdce byla těžká, když jsme sledovali sotva dospělého chlapce, jak mizí ve tmě a ubírá se jižní cestou k Menegrothu.

**Noldo**

Vzbudilo mě zabušení na domovní dveře. Celé tělo mě bolelo. Byl jsem vyčerpaný, mohl jsem spát sotva pár hodin. Domem se nesl pronikavý dětský pláč.  
„Nyarwë! Nyarwë!“ Naléhavé mužské hlasy mě volaly před dům.  
Vymotal jsem se z pokrývek a vyběhl z pokoje. V chodbě jsem narazil na chlapce. Stáli tu jen v nočních košilích a drželi se za ruce. Ten mladší marně zadržoval slzy.  
„Co se děje, tati?“ ptal se Elekáno a jeho velké šedé oči zmateně těkaly šerem.  
„Nevím,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě. „Jdu to zjistit.“  
Vyšel jsem na dvůr. Před domem stáli Nolofinwëho muži odění v těžké zbroji. V rukou drželi pochodně, pláště jim vlály v poryvech větru, který přicházel od moře. Na dlouhých kopích nesli knížecí zástavy.  
„Sbalte si to nejnutnější,“ oznámil mi jeden z druhů ve zbrani, stroze, věcně, bez pozdravu.  
„Moje žena právě porodila,“ namítl jsem a připadal si malý a nicotný před svými přáteli, jimž ve tvářích sídlilo neoblomné odhodlání.  
„Pokud nezvládne cestu, nech ji tady. Nolofinwë však následuje Fëanára a svolává svoje muže na pochod.“  
Klopýtl jsem a zachytil se veřejí. Tělem se rozlila slabost; chvíli jsem se obával, že omdlím.  
„Nemůžu ji tu nechat! Je to moje manželka, mám k ní povinnosti.“  
„Povinnosti máš i ke svému knížeti.“  
„Dejte mi pár minut,“ řekl jsem nakonec a zmizel jim v domě.  
Oblékal jsem zbroj a hlavou mi vířily myšlenky. Netušil jsem, co dělat. Nechtěl jsem opustit rodinu, ovšem nemohl jsem zůstat v Tirionu. Elekáno by mohl jít se mnou, ale co malý Elefindë Raitalissë? Bylo mu teprve sedm. Co Mellinquë? Co naše dcerka, která ještě nemá jméno? Chtělo se mi křičet – takové jsem cítil zoufalství. Zatínal jsem zuby a zaháněl slzy beznaděje.  
„Co se děje, Nyarwë?“  
Chvatně jsem se otočil a spatřil svoji ženu. Stála mezi dveřmi, ztepilá a hrdá, nesvedl jsem z její tváře vyčíst žádné pohnutí. Ačkoliv přivedla na svět dítě, nezdála se být vyčerpaná. To já byl unavený k smrti, zničený a omotaný vlákny bolesti, jako by veškeré útrapy usedly na mě namísto ní.  
„Odcházíme,“ řekl jsem ztěžka.  
„Odcházíme kam?“ zeptala se věcně a rychle se ohlédla, zaslechnuvši dětský nářek.  
„Pryč z Amanu. Do Středozemě.“  
Přistoupila blíž a položila mi ruku na čelo. Příjemně chladila. Trochu mě to uklidnilo.  
„Půjdu, když mi slíbíš, že nám tam bude líp,“ řekla odhodlaně.  
„Slibuji,“ vypravil jsem se sebe a netušil jsem, proč to říkám. Věděl jsem, že nemohu slíbit nic, že sám nemám jistotu, jak se věci vyvinou, ale cítil jsem, že přesně tahle slova potřebuje má Mellinquë slyšet.  
„Pak tedy pospěšme,“ vydechla a ohlédla se k dětem.  
Elekáno s bratrem nahlíželi do místnosti; teprve teď jsem si jich všiml. Elefindë měl přes košilku přehozený matčin plášť, který tahal po zemi.  
„Misiltírë,“ oslovil jsem staršího syna jménem, které dostal od matky. „Ustrojte se na cestu. Vezměte si dobré boty. Dohlédni, aby se Raitalissë teple oblékl. Máš svolení vzít si dýku a krátký meč. Zajdi do stájí, ať připraví koně. Ty tažné, ponesou náklad.“  
„Ano, otče,“ pronesl Elekáno jaksi obřadně, objal bratříčka kolem ramen a odváděl ho z dohledu.  
Zahleděl jsem se na ženu. Cítil jsem, že ačkoliv vypadá klidně, v hlavě jí víří mnoho myšlenek. Šedé oči těkaly v zastřeném pohledu, když podle svého zvyku zvažovala, co všechno bude třeba vykonat. Vždy byla svědomitá, nikdy jí neunikl žádný detail.  
„Zařídím jídlo a zásoby, ty se postarej o dcerku,“ řekl jsem.  
Přikývla. Pak se zarazila mezi dveřmi a otočila se na mě.  
„Musíme jí nějak říkat,“ vyslovila.  
Zamyslel jsem se. Na obřad nebyl čas; tlačila nás každá minuta. Znovu jsem slyšel hlasy Nolofinwëho mužů, jak mě volají a vybízejí ke spěchu. Hluboce jsem si povzdychnul.  
„Za mě Elefuinë,“ oznámil jsem, „protože se narodila do temnoty.“  
Manželka přikývla a téměř neslyšně pronesla: „Lúmiel.“

**Sinda**

Přišel jsem domů. Vše bylo zdánlivě klidné. V kotlíku bublala polévka. Arathilme šila košile a tiše si u toho zpívala. U nohou jí seděl Eressel a hrál si se špulkami nití. Ellas vyráběl nové šípy a vyspravoval letky u starých.  
„Kdy se vrátí Eldor?“ zeptalo se náhle dítě, prolomivše dosavadní ticho.  
„Už brzy,“ ujistila ho žena.  
„Až poženou ovce k jihu, koupím vlnu,“ oznámil jsem, abych odvedl řeč.  
„Kup. Bude třeba. Trhá se mi plášť,“ dodal zasmušile starší syn, aniž by pozvedl zraky od práce.  
Bylo dusno. Nad krajem ležela jakási mlha, zlověstná pára jakoby s příměsí popela. Země se chvěla a ze severu se plížila zloba. Nechtěl jsem domýšlet, co nás čeká, vrátil-li se Nepřítel skutečně zpět do své pevnosti v Angbandu.  
Útroby mi svíral strach. Bál jsem se o Eldora, který odešel už před deseti dny a stále se nevracel. Rozum mi říkal, že není čeho se obávat. Syn byl skvělý lovec. Vyrůstal v lese a dovedl se rychle ztratit mezi stromy, našlapovat zcela tiše a zahladit po sobě veškeré stopy. Vyznal se v chování zvěře, dokázal napodobit její zvuky a plížit se nepozorován. V lukostřelbě se mu málokdo vyrovnal a vyzbrojen dlouhým nožem dovedl být smrtící, byl-li jeho život v ohrožení. Přesto mi srdce svírala obava, ač jsem se snažil nedat na sobě nic znát.  
„Máš hlad?“ zeptala se Arathilme a vstala.  
Bylo v tom něco velmi půvabného, když odložila práci a kráčela světnicí směrem ke mně. Stříbrošedé vlasy jí volně splývaly k pasu, boky se ladně vlnily pod prostou sukní, bosé nohy byly malé a křehké jako bělostné kvítky uilosu. Dala mi tři krásné děti, a přesto byla nádherná stejně jako v den, kdy jsem ji poprvé spatřil.  
Byl jsem tehdy velmi mladý; mohlo mi být, jako je teď Eldorovi. Uviděl jsem ji na břehu jezera, jak pere prádlo, klábosí vesele se svými družkami a čemusi se nahlas směje. Stál jsem dlouho ve stínu stromů jako zkamenělý, pozoroval jsem ji a zadržoval dech v hloupé obavě, že když mě zahlédne, zmizí, rozplyne se jako přízrak a já ji již více nebudu smět spatřit. Nerozplynula se však, když jsem konečně nalezl odvahu přistoupit blíž, ani tehdy, když jsem ji oslovil. V den, kdy se stala mou ženou, hvězdy svítily jasně a Elbereth nám požehnala.  
„Arodheli?“ promluvila na mě a vyrvala mě z pavučiny vzpomínek.  
Usedl jsem k jídlu. Malý Eressel přišel ke mně. Pohladil jsem ho po vlasech, které byly tmavohnědé jako vlasy mého rodu. Ellas a Eldor byli stříbrovlasí po matce. Usmál jsem se na chlapce a vyzvedl si ho na klín. Bylo to zvláštní dítě, tiché, samotářské, mlčenlivé, v ničem nepodobné svým dvěma bratrům. Přemýšlel jsem, jakou cestou se vydá, kam bude mířit jeho osud. Byl zručný a šikovný na jemnou práci, snad by se mohl vyučit řemeslu, ale to by znamenalo poslat ho pryč.  
„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ zeptala se žena. „Vystydne ti polévka.“  
„Ani nevím,“ zalhal jsem, povzdychl si a pustil se do jídla.  
Snědl jsem sotva pár lžic, když jsem zaslechl volání dravého ptáka. Byl to smluvený signál lovců z okolí: někdo se blížil k našemu domu.  
„Jdu se podívat,“ řekl Ellas, vstal a vyšel ven, v ruce svíraje šíp, na němž zrovna pracoval.  
Za pár chvil jsem uslyšel hlasy. Byly tiché, leč naléhavé. Poznal jsem nářečí Nandor, potulných lesních elfů, kteří přicházeli do Hithlumu v době, kdy tudy táhli sobi. Syn přivedl muže do domu. Cizinci skrývali tváře v kápích, ale byl s nimi můj přítel Maglos, kterému jsem mohl důvěřovat.  
„Jaké zprávy nesete?“ zeptal jsem se, když jsme se přivítali.  
„Špatné,“ řekl jeden z nandorských elfů a shodil kapuci.  
Manželka se vyděšeně nadechla. Kde bylo dříve mužovo oko, zela ohyzdná, sotva zhojená rána. Zbytek tváře byl zjizvený, jako by ho byl rozsápal pařát obrovské šelmy. Nechtěl jsem ani pomyslet, že by něco podobného mohlo potkat Eldora. Arathilme zvedla Eressela z podlahy a sevřela ho v náručí. Vtiskla si tmavou hlavičku mezi prsy a zakryla dítěti uši.  
„Jaké zvíře mohlo tohle udělat?“ vydechl jsem.  
„Obávám se, že nešlo o zvíře,“ vysvětlil Maglos. „Severně odtud se vyskytli skřeti. Několik jsme zabili, ale vracejí se ve větších počtech a jsou stále dotěrnější. Tamní lid prchá z plání do kopců. Jdou řeči, že se Temný pán vrátil a buduje vojsko.“  
„To je zlé,“ pronesl jsem zamyšleně.  
„Můj bratr se vypravil ke králi Thingolovi,“ dodal Ellas. „Určitě se dočkáme pomoci.“  
„Zatím sháníme schopné muže z Hithlumu a Mithrimu. Stavíme hlídky a malé lovecké skupiny. Kdo udrží luk, je vítán,“ řekl ten zjizvený.  
Arathilme otevřela ústa, ovšem zvuk z nich nevyšel. Namísto toho pevně sevřela synka, jako by jí ho snad chtěli vzít a rychle odspěchala do vedlejší místnosti.  
Maglos ji sledoval, jak odchází, než řekl: „Arodheli, můžeme s tebou a tvými syny počítat?“  
Přikývl jsem a dodal: „Jakmile se vrátí Eldor, vyhledáme vás.“  
„Zatím táboříme na západním břehu jezera,“ oznámil Maglos a rychle se poroučel i se svými druhy.  
Když jsme se toho dne ukládali ke spánku, neusínal jsem s lehkým srdcem. Eressel se neklidně převaloval v postýlce a tichoučce naříkal ze sna. Arathilme se usmívala, chtěla mi dodat odvahy. Věděla, že mě to posílí. Pro ni a pro děti bych udělal cokoliv a teď bylo potřeba bránit se zlu. Přesto jsem později slyšel, jak má žena tiše pláče do polštáře, protože si myslí, že už tvrdě spím.

**Noldo**

Fëanáro vyrazil spěšně, v podstatě ihned poté, co zapudil Manwëho posla. Nolofinwë a Arafinwë z toho neměli nejlepší pocit, ale přesto bratra následovali. Náš zástup byl početný; táhnul se pomalu za Curufinwëho vojem, mnozí z nás vedli manželky a děti. Fëanárova žena odmítla odejít a stejně tak Anairë. Eärwen následovala svého muže, avšak šla neochotně. Její děti ovšem byly dychtivé cesty více než kdokoliv jiný z Arafinwëho domu. I Turukánova manželka s malou dcerkou kráčela v zástupu, vznešená a zlatovlasá, s výrazem velikého odhodlání.  
Popotáhl jsem řemen, který se mi zarýval do ramene. Štít jsem nesl na zádech, v levé ruce jsem držel otěže koně, na němž jela Mellinquë s Lúmiel. Pravačka svírala kopí, které jsem uvítal spíš jako hůl. Cesta se zatáčkou svažovala k Alqualondë. Chlapci kráčeli po mém boku, ten starší vedl druhého koně s nákladem. Elefindë se stále zvědavě rozhlížel, snad čekal, že se tma rozpustí a my opět spatříme světlo.  
Vzápětí jsem proklel svou myšlenku, neboť jsme světlo skutečně uviděli. Bylo rudé, bylo to světlo požáru. Minuli jsme bílou skálu. Průsmyk se rozevřel a nám se naskytl pohled na Labutí přístav. Od moře sem doléhaly zvuky boje, některé lodě hořely a plachty padaly do vody v plamenných cárech. Zaslechl jsem mnoho výkřiků. Elefuinë se rozplakala.  
Zaklel jsem.  
„Co se děje?“ slyšel jsem okolo sebe. Bylo to mnoho hlasů, které říkaly jedinou otázku.  
Findekáno na čele voje na odpověď nečekal. Posbíral několik vojáků a vrhl se na pomoc našim. Chápal jsem jeho zuřivost, vždyť pospíchal na pomoc Nelyafinwëmu Maitimovi, nejstaršímu z Fëanárových synů.  
Kdosi vykřikl: „Teleri nás napadli!“  
„Valar jim to přikázali!“ ozval se někdo další.  
„Nikdo se nám nebude stavět do cesty! Svobodně jsme přišli, svobodně odejdeme!“  
Uklidňoval jsem koně, kteří se začínali plašit. Mellinquë marně tišila dítě. Elekáno vyšplhal na balvan u cesty a pozoroval, co se odehrává v přístavu. Jeho bratr křečovitě sevřel moji nohu a zamotal se mi do pláště.  
„Nyarwë, co se to děje?“ ptala se vyděšená manželka.  
A synek slabým hláskem dodal: „Tatínku, já mám strach.“  
Zmateně jsem se rozhlížel. Netušil jsem, co počít. Čekal jsem na vysvětlení, na rozkaz, na radu, co dělat, na cokoliv.  
„Jdeme!“ zvolal jeden z mých druhů. „Nenecháme Falmari, aby zabili jediného z nás!“  
„Misiltírë!“ zakřičel jsem na syna.  
Ohlédl se a v očích mu hořel oheň.  
„Pojď sem, postaráš se o koně.“  
Vrazil jsem mu otěže. Odtrhl jsem od sebe Raitalissëho, vzal jsem ho za zápěstí a odtáhl ho k jeho bratrovi.  
„Zůstaň s Elekánem,“ přikázal jsem mu a bylo to asi příliš hlasité a pohněvané, protože se okamžitě rozplakal.  
„Nechoď, Nyarwë!“ zvolala zoufalá Mellinquë, ale to už jsem připnul štít na předloktí a následoval svoje druhy z kopce dolů.  
Za běhu jsem tasil meč. Čím blíže jsme byli přístavu, tím byl vzduch hustší, plný pachu krve a štiplavého dýmu, plný výkřiků bolesti a zoufalství. Podobný zmatek a žal jsem prožíval, když Prázdnota pohltila Stromy, ale tehdy jsem nemohl nic než zoufale sledovat obludnou pavoučici, se kterou se spolčil Morgoth.  
Fëanáro stál na oblouku skalní brány a v ohnivém šílenství mával svým mečem. Šípy Teleri se mu jako zázrakem vyhýbaly.  
„Zaberte lodě! Veslujte na sever!“ hulákal, aby přehlušil požár a boj.  
Někdo do mě vrazil. Udělal jsem úkrok, abych chytil balanc. Čísi meč mi narazil do štítu; bylo to dílo náhody a nikoliv má ostražitost, co mi právě zachránilo život. Odrazil jsem pár šípů. Některé zůstaly ve štítu, ale vzápětí se polámaly. Teleri měli jen své luky, ale teď sbírali meče padlých Noldor, drze si přivlastnili jejich přilbice a štíty, a vyráželi do útoku s nebývalou zuřivostí. Dva z nich se vrhli na mě. Byl jsem cvičený v boji a zoufalí plavci v kožených kazajkách neměli nejmenší šanci. Jednoho jsem odhodil, druhý mi v podstatě naběhl na meč.  
Jako by se čas zastavil a vzduch se proměnil v hustý med, pozoroval jsem rudý květ krve rozkvétající na mužově břiše. Do očí jsem mu nehleděl, pohled jsem upíral na své ostří nořící se kamsi mezi perleťové knoflíky.  
Pak byl čas zpět. Mrtvé tělo ztěžklo. Rychle jsem vytáhl meč z rány, aby mě Teler nestrhl na zem. Vždy jsem myslel, že pocítím něco zvláštního, když někoho zabiju, ale necítil jsem nic. Vše bylo moc rychlé na to, aby přišel jakýkoliv pocit.  
Přicházeli další a já zabíjel dál. Necítil jsem vinu. Byl jsem přesvědčen, že jednám správně. Nakonec to oni si začali a já jenom bránil své druhy, svou rodinu a své svobodné právo jít odsud pryč.  
Za nějakou dobu bylo po všem. Požár dohoříval, Fëanáro se syny obsadili lodě a veslovali k severu, kde bylo moře užší. Odcházel jsem a neohlížel se. Dlažba byla kluzká krví. Krev byla všude, její pach se mi usadil v chřípí a cítil jsem jej ještě dlouho poté. Měl jsem ji ve tváři; zasychala a nepříjemně to pnulo. Slyšel jsem kvílení falmarských žen, které sbíraly těla svých mužů, ale toho jsem nedbal. Nebylo to o moc horší než chechtavý řev racků.

**Sinda**

Sehnul jsem se k trsu rostlin a jednu z nich utrhl. Otočil jsem se na synka, který cupital za mnou.  
„Tohle je máta,“ řekl jsem a klekl si na jedno koleno. „Pojď si přivonět.“  
Překonal několik vystouplých kořenů a s velice vážným výrazem ve tváři sklonil nos k bylině.  
„Voní?“ zeptal jsem se a povytáhl obočí, čekaje na odpověď.  
„Voní,“ přitakal.  
„Používá se, když tě bolí bříško,“ dodal jsem a hodil rostlinu do brašny k ostatním.  
Eressel se rozběhl po pěšině mezi stromy a na chvíli mi zmizel z dohledu. Neměl jsem strach. Věděl jsem, že poblíž hlídkuje Ellas. Vyrazil z domu s námi, aby probádal okolí. Byl výtečný stopař; už dávno mě překonal. Přesto mi to připadalo, jako by to bylo včera, když jsem ho učil rozeznat stopu srnce a jelena.  
„Co je tohle za kytku?“ volal na mě už z dálky můj čtyřletý hošíček a mával mi v ústrety zeleným stvolem.  
Počkal jsem, až přijde blíž a položil si prst na ústa.  
„Tiše, Eresseli. V lese musíš být potichu. Když chceš ulovit zvěř, nesmí tě slyšet, jinak uteče,“ vysvětloval jsem klidně, ale přesto se do mě zakousla jakási úzkost.  
Až příliš bolestně jsem si uvědomoval, že se lovnou zvěří můžeme stát my. Musel jsem chlapce učit obezřetnosti. Netušil jsem, zda dokáže pochopit, jaké nám hrozí nebezpečí.  
Nakonec jsem s těžkým srdcem dodal: „A kdyby tě uslyšel nějaký zlý tvor, mohl by tě zabít.“  
Eressel upustil rostlinu a upřel na mě své velké oříškové oči.  
„Jaký zlý tvor?“ ptal se a nepřestával na mě hledět. Vypadal jako opuštěné mládě.  
„Skřet, velký vlk nebo nějaká jiná zrůda,“ řekl jsem popravdě.  
Odvrátil tvář a zprudka zavrtěl hlavou, jako by odmítal uvěřit.  
Zpozorněl jsem. Zaslechl jsem tichý dech. Pomalu se přibližoval. Naklonil jsem hlavu a pečlivě se zaposlouchal. Po chvíli jsem poznal Ellasovy kroky.  
„Asi míli odsud prošla menší skupina skřetů,“ oznámil bez pozdravu, protože tušil, že o něm vím. „Ta stopa je stará několik dní. Nemyslím, že by o nás věděli.“  
Přikývl jsem.  
„To jsou ti skřeti, co nás chtějí zabít?“ zeptal se potichu Eressel.  
Ellas si ho zvedl do náruče, posadil si ho na předloktí a pocuchal mu vlasy.  
„Zabít a sežrat,“ řekl se smíchem. „Ale na tobě by se moc nenajedli.“  
Chlapec na něj vyplázl jazyk.  
„Půjdeme domů,“ oznámil jsem. „Vaše matka na nás čeká.“  
Pospíšili jsme k domovu. Eresselovi už stejně kručelo v břiše, i když hrdinně tvrdil, že nemá hlad. Přivítal nás tenký proužek dýmu. Arathilme už chystala večeři.  
Když jsem otevřel dveře, málem jsem vykřikl radostí. Za stolem seděl Eldor a hltavě jedl vajíčka se špekem. Manželka nás přivítala širokánským úsměvem.  
„Tak co?“ vypadlo ze mě. „Jaké jsou zprávy?“  
„Nech ho nejdřív najíst, chudáka,“ usměrnila mě Arathilme a se smíchem si založila ruce v bok.  
Ellas se prosmýkl místností a usadil se ke stolu přes roh od bratra.  
„Kde ses tak loudal, skunku?“  
Eldor rychle dožvýkal sousto a důležitě pronesl: „Pak ti povykládám, potkáně.“  
„Ellas je potkáně?“ optal se zklamaným hláskem Eressel a pomalu se přišoural k Eldorovi. „Já jsem myslel, že já jsem potkáně.“  
Eldor ho pohladil po vlasech, zvedl mu dvěma prsty bradu a s hranou vážností mu pohleděl do očí.  
„Máš pravdu, maličký. Ellas není potkáně. Ellas je tlustá ropucha.“  
„To si vyprošuju!“ vykřikl nejstarší syn a ohnal se lžicí.  
Arathilme se hlasitě smála a když mi věnovala pohled, v očích jí zářily jasné hvězdy radosti.  
„Taky jsi tak ráda, že je máme všechny doma?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Ani nevíš jak.“

**Noldo**

Šli jsme na sever. Krajina byla stále pustší a bezútěšnější. Začalo sněžit. Elefindë natáhl ruku a jako by byl u vytržení, zkoumal velké vlhké vločky, které se mu rozpouštěly v dlani.  
„Co to je?“ zeptal se pak, protože nikdy předtím sníh neviděl.  
„Sníh, hlupáku!“ zavrčel na něj Elekáno.  
„Nejsem hlupák!“ odsekl Raitalissë a uštědřil bratrovi herdu do žeber.  
Misiltírë se po něm ohnal a uhodil ho do hlavy.  
„Nechte toho!“ okřikla je Mellinquë.  
Kráčela teď s dítětem v náručí vedle mě. Lúmiel spala zachumlaná v kožešině pláště, který jsem před chvílí svlékl. Trhl jsem sebou, protože jsem si teprve teď uvědomil, že se něco děje. Chlapci byli podráždění, zlí, nešťastní z únavy a prožitého šoku. Nedokázal jsem odhadnout, co se odehrávalo v těch malých hlavičkách, když synové uviděli otce zbroceného krví: otce, který zabil. Zavřel jsem oči a zatnul zuby, abych odehnal myšlenky na vraždění v Alqualondë.  
„Co se tam stalo, Nyarwë?“ ptala se již poněkolikáté Mellinquë, protože si nemohla nevšimnout mého rozpoložení.  
Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a již poněkolikáté řekl: „Nechci o tom mluvit.“  
Vlastně jsem o tom spíše nedokázal mluvit. Pokud jsem prve nic necítil, teď se ke mně pomalu plížil strašlivý pocit viny. Dorážel na mě jako polomrtvý vlk, který v zoufalství útočí na lovce, který ho smrtelně ranil. Vždy jsem měl v povaze o všem příliš mnoho přemýšlet. Jak jen jsem nesnášel tuto svou vlastnost. O kolik méně bych toho byl protrpěl, kdybych dokázal hodit starosti za hlavu.  
Kráčel jsem dál. Prostě jsem šel. Kladl jsem nohy před sebe, levou před pravou a pravou před levou. Věděl jsem, že nesmím zastavit. Ale přesto náhle pochod ustal. Zaslechl jsem pár výkřiků zpředu. Vzhlédl jsem, abych se rozhlédl, co se zase děje. Dobré zprávy už jsem nečekal. Až příliš pozdě jsem si uvědomil, že jsme se vydali na cestu zmaru. Ovšem bylo to mé rozhodnutí a já ho teď musel přijmout, ať už nás zavede kamkoliv. Kdybych mohl dát život za to, aby má rodina byla doma, v pořádku a šťastná, udělal bych to. Ale tak snadné to nebylo.  
„To je…“ nedořekla Mellinquë, neboť se jí zcela zlomil hlas.  
Pohledy všech se obracely k mase hor, která temná a ledová čněla na západ od nás. Chvíli jsem bloudil očima v šeru, než jsem to také uviděl. Na skále stála jediná postava, vysoká a tmavá, černější než nebe. Pak se ozval hlas. Byl silný, slavnostní a strašný a vyzýval nás, ať zůstaneme stát.  
„…Mandos.“  
„Ti, kdož nezůstanou a nebudou hledat soud a odpuštění Valar,“ zahřímal Námo, „budiž prokleti.“  
Manželka zavrávorala, klopýtla, a kdybych ji byl nezachytil, zřejmě by upadla. Podepřel jsem ji a vzal si od ní dítě. Chlapci stáli jako zkamenělí. Ani já jsem se nemohl pohnout, jen jsem ochranitelsky svíral malý živý uzlíček ve svém náručí. Dcerka se probudila, pohlédla na mě svýma velikýma očima, ale nezaplakala, zůstala naprosto tiše.  
Mandos hovořil dál: „Prolijete slz nepočítaně, a Valar proti vám ohradí Valinor a nevpustí vás, takže přes hory nepřejde ani ozvěna vašeho nářku. Na Fëanárově rodu spočívá hněv Valar od Západu po Nejzazší východ, i padne na všechny, kteří je budou následovat. Jejich přísaha je požene, a přece je zradí, a vždy jim vyrve právě ty poklady, o které přísahali usilovat. Všechno, co dobře započnou, se obrátí ke zlému konci, a bude se to dít zradou mezi příbuznými a strachem ze zrady. Navždycky budou Vydědění. Nespravedlivě jste prolili krev svých příbuzných a poskvrnili jste zemi Aman.“  
Rychle jsem se rozhlížel po tvářích kolem sebe a pokoušel se z nich něco vyčíst. Mí přátelé se zdáli být stejně zmateni jako já.  
„O čem to mluví?“ zašeptal jeden z druhů otázku, která i mně vytanula na mysli.  
Nespravedlivě? Jen jsme se přece bránili. Zatrnulo mi. Nebo ne? Tam dole byl takový zmatek, bylo možné, že to všechno vyprovokoval Curufinwë? V hlavě se vznesl zběsilý vír myšlenek. Než jsem však stačil uchopit jedinou, Vala opět promluvil.  
„Za krev dáte krev a mimo Aman budete bydlet ve stínu smrti. Třebaže vás totiž Eru učinil k tomu, abyste v Eä neumírali, a nemůže vás stihnout žádná nemoc, můžete být zabiti a budete zabíjeni: zbraní a mučením a hořem, a váš duch bez domova pak přijde do Mandosu. Dlouho tam budete přebývat a tesknit po svém těle a naleznete pramálo slitování, i kdyby za vás prosili všichni, které jste zabili. A ty, kteří vytrvají ve Středozemi a nepřijdou do Mandosu, unaví svět jako velké břímě, a upadnou a stanou se žalostnými stíny před mladším plemenem, které přijde potom. Tak řekli Valar.“  
Ač bylo chladno, cítil jsem kapky potu, jak mi stékají po skráních a lepí mi vlasy k tváři. Elefuinë začala tiše plakat a to mě vytrhlo ze stavu úplné ztuhlosti. Mellinquë dřepěla u mých nohou a pevně objímala oba chlapce, kteří se třásli jeden druhému v náručí, bledí a uplakaní. Nevěděl jsem, co počít.  
„Nyarwë, co budeme dělat?“ hlesla žena a vzhlédla ke mně; oči jí tonuly v slzách a to mi rvalo srdce z hrudi, protože ve své ztepilé povaze plakala zřídkakdy.  
„Nevím,“ přiznal jsem a připadal si naprosto bezmocný.  
Z dálky sem doléhal Fëanárův hlas. Vykřikoval cosi o své přísaze a o tom, že Valar nepotřebuje, že mu stejně v ničem nepomůžou. Bylo mi z toho úzko.  
Arafinwë s manželkou a mnozí další opustili pochod a vrátili se hledat odpuštění Valar. Arafinwëho děti však zůstaly po boku Curufinwëho: sličný Findárato, jeho bratři Angaráto a Ambaráto, dokonce i vznešená zlatovlasá Artanis Nerwen zavrhla otce, toužíc dosáhnout břehů Středozemě.  
„Tatínku, vrátíme se taky domů?“ zeptal se Raitalissë a v jeho slabém hlásku zněla veliká prosba.  
„Já se nemůžu vrátit,“ řekl jsem nakonec. „Přísahal jsem sloužit knížeti Nolofinwëmu.“ Dlouho jsem polykal slzy, než jsem šeptem dodal: „Pokud chcete, můžete se vrátit domů s maminkou.“  
Bylo ticho. Mellinquë na mě hleděla očima plnýma zoufalství. _Chceš mě opustit?_ říkal ten pohled. _Chceš opustit mě a naše děti?_ Ne, nechtěl jsem je opustit. Chtěl jsem je ochránit. Před chladem, před tou kletbou, před sebou.  
Náhle vykřikla: „Mně je úplně jedno, co jsi přísahal nějakému knížeti! Mně jsi přísahal, že budeš stát po mém boku! V dobrém i ve zlém! Dokud potrvá Eä!“  
Vytrhla mi z náručí dceru a hlasitě se rozeštkala. Elekáno k ní opatrně přistoupil a neohrabaně ji objal. Elefindë se křečovitě držel její sukně.  
„Tak mi, do háje, řekni, co mám dělat!“ zakřičel jsem na ni.  
Napřímila se. Přestala plakat. Najednou byla klidná, hrdá a vznešená.  
„Jestli opravdu musíš jít, ať už máš jakékoliv důvody,“ vyslovila chladně, „vezmi nás s sebou. Jestli nás chceš opustit, tak máš smůlu, milý Nyarwë. Protože my tě neopustíme.“  
Tři páry velkých šedých očí se na mě upíraly s nekonečným odhodláním, jen dcerunce jsem do tváře neviděl. Ovšem bylo mi jasné, že svoji rodinu nemůžu tak jednoduše zapudit.

**Sinda**

Na chvilenku jsem zavřel oči. V domě bylo ticho. Manželka uspávala Eressela, i Eldor teď odpočíval. Mezi prsty mi hladce klouzalo tenké lano. Byl to příjemný pocit. Kontroloval jsem provaz, zda je v celku a nezpuchřelý, a ukolébán tou jednotvárnou činností jsem se na okamžik zamyslel. Nerad jsem balil na delší cesty; vždy se mě zmocňovala úzkost, že jsem na něco zapomněl. Ovšem, mnoho potřebného jsme s trochou štěstí mohli získat přímo z lesa, ale byly tu věci, bez nichž by výprava byla mnohem obtížnější.  
„Jehlu a nit máme?“ zeptal jsem se a vzhlédl směrem k Ellasovi.  
„Máme. I šídlo a dratev,“ odvětil nevzrušeně a dál skládal věci do torny.  
Každý předmět několikrát otočil v prstech a pečlivě prohlédl, než ho s rozmyslem uložil k ostatním. Byl docela klidný, nebo se alespoň klidný zdál. Jen oči mu občas nervózně těkly. Když do místnosti náhle vešel Eldor, prudce otočil hlavu a odhalil tak svůj skrývaný neklid.  
Mladší syn tiše pozdravil a usadil se ke stolu. Odpočatý a sytý už nepůsobil tak křehce jako včera. Byl ve věku, kdy jsem ho stále ještě v mnoha ohledech vnímal jako chlapce, ale zároveň už jsem chtě nechtě musel připustit, že je z něho muž. Byl velmi hezký, jaksi jemnější a útlejší než Ellas, bylo v něm cosi dívčího, ale patřilo to k němu, nepůsobilo to nepatřičně. Stříbrné vlasy měl dlouhé, na temeni a na spáncích spletené do drobných copů.  
„Tak jak?“ položil Ellas otázku, kterou jsem měl i já na jazyku, ale v zamyšlení jsem ji zapomněl vyslovit.  
Edor se nadechl, krátce přemýšlel a spustil: „Přišel jsem na hranice Thingolova lesa, kde jsem narazil na skupinu hraničářů. Přivedli mě do malého tábora, dali mi najíst a napít a pak jsem jim pověděl o všem, co se tady stalo.“  
Pokýval jsem hlavou a v duchu přemítal, zda jsme neměli počkat a vyslat ke králi někoho až poté, co Maglos a Nandor přinesli zprávy. Thingol by nám spíše popřál sluchu, kdybychom přišli s tím, že se tu objevili skřeti.  
„Kdybych tušil to, s čím přišel Maglos a ti nandorští lovci, asi by má slova měla větší váhu,“ dodal syn, jako by mi snad četl myšlenky.  
„Nevěřili ti?“ vyhrkl Ellas.  
„To jsem neřekl,“ odvětil Eldor. „Do Menegrothu mě sice nevpustili, ale odeslali zprávu. Prý nejsem jediný, kdo přinesl špatné zvěsti.“  
„A potom?“  
Eldor byl chvíli tiše, jako by se byl snažil rozpomenout na všechny podrobnosti. Na okamžik se mi zazdálo, že se snad začervenal, ale mohl to být jen klam způsobený světlem svíčky.  
„Čekal jsem, než se posel vrátí. Pár dní.“  
„A cos tam dělal?“ otázal se ho bratr.  
„Vlastně nic,“ hlesl Eldor a teď jsem si byl už docela jistý, že mu tváře polévá ruměnec. I barva očí se mu změnila; v oříškové hnědi se zaskvěly jakési zlatavé nitky.  
Bylo mi jasné, že něco tají, ale nechtěl jsem na něho naléhat. Až uzraje čas, svěří se sám. Nikdy nebyl tajnůstkářský a dlouho nevydržel nechat si něco sám pro sebe. Naopak rád sdílel pocity a všechny své zážitky, hovořil o tom, co ho potkalo a o tom, co mu zrovna přišlo na mysl. Snad proto mě tato změna v jeho chování zarazila.  
„Pak mi řekli, že paní Melian měla též zlé předtuchy,“ pokračoval již docela jiným tónem. „Jejímu daru předvídání všichni důvěřují a já jsem prý potvrdil její slova.“  
„Takže nám pošle někoho na pomoc?“ zeptal se zbrkle Ellas.  
„Král Thingol se spojil s Naugrim, kalí ocel a ková meče. Připravuje se na střet s Nepřítelem…“  
Cítil jsem v těch slovech velké ale.  
Eldor se zhluboka nadechl, a když mu ramena opět poklesla, dodal: „Ale neměl jsem pocit, že by chtěl opustit bezpečí Doriathu.“  
Vstal jsem, položil svinuté lano na stůl a chvíli přecházel po místnosti. Synové mě zkoumali bystrými pohledy a snažili se uhodnout, nač asi myslím.  
„Zůstanu tady s matkou a Eresselem,“ řekl náhle Eldor. „Ty a Ellas můžete vyrazit za Maglosem. Měl by tu s nimi někdo být, přestává tu být bezpečno.“  
„Má pravdu, otče,“ řekl po chvíli Ellas. „To bude rozumné.“  
Přišla Arathilme. Přehlédla místnost, mě, oba syny, sbalené věci. Tiše se prosmýkla k ohni a přihodila do krbu pár šišek.  
„Usnul?“ zeptal jsem se tiše.  
„Usnul,“ odvětila stroze. „Strašíte ho skřety a vlky a chlapec má potom noční můry.“  
„Kéž by to zůstalo u nočních můr,“ povzdechl si Ellas.  
Pak už jsme nemluvili. Odešel jsem se ženou a společně jsme ulehli. Milovali jsme se, tiše a klidně, jaksi odevzdaně. Když bylo po všem, vstal jsem a vyhlédl z okna. Hvězdy svítily jasně, proti nebi se rýsovaly temné siluety stromů.  
„Na co myslíš?“ zeptala se.  
„Eldor. Něco nám neřekl,“ uvažoval jsem. „Napadlo mě, jestli si v Doriathu nenašel děvče.“  
„Děvče?“ podivila se. „V hraničářském táboře?“  
Otočil jsem se k ní a řekl: „Možná je to hloupost.“  
„A možná to není děvče, můj drahý,“ zasmála se a zvedla přikrývku, aby mě pozvala zpátky do tepla.

**Noldo**

Slepě jsem hleděl mezi řeřavé uhlíky a byl vcelku vděčný za velkou únavu, která tupila mé smysly a uspávala mysl. Oheň pomalu vyhasínal a nebylo čím dál přiložit. V klíně se mi choulil Raitalissë a ze spánku jektal zuby. Misiltírë hrdinně obcházel ohniště a sbíral poslední kousky lišejníku, které by mohly posloužit jako palivo, ale i na něm bylo znát, že je vyčerpaný a nejraději by usnul.  
Krajina byla pustá, nízké křoviny předchozích dní vymizely, byly tu jen ostré skály pokryté sněhem a ledem. Led byl všude; v drobných ostrých střípcích prosycoval vzduch, plul v moři, které zlověstně hučelo z východní strany – temné a mrazivé jako sama smrt.  
Mellinquë s dítětem odešla někam, kde ještě hořel oheň a bylo k mání trochu jídla. Věřil jsem, že nalezne pohostinství u knížecího syna Turukána, jehož manželka i malá dcerka Itarillë se až dojemně zajímaly o miminko a snad by se vzdaly i vlastních pláštěnek, kdyby je má žena o ně požádala.  
Byli jsme zdeptaní, ubití únavou a mnozí, kteří ještě předevčírem planuli odhodláním, teď začínali reptat a kdyby měli jen o trošku méně hrdosti, otočili by se zpět.  
Pouze Fëanáro se zdál být neúnavný. Jeho duch byl jako požár a strhával k sobě i syny, prudké a vášnivé. Jen Kanafinwë stál vzdálený rodině, sám na mořském břehu, zahalen temnotou a chladem. Vítr přinášel jeho zpěv a bylo v něm mnoho bolesti a žalu.  
„O čem to Macalaurë zpívá?“ ptal se Elekáno, vytřepávaje z dlaní do žhavého popela kousíčky suchého mechu.  
„Lituje toho vraždění v Alqualondë,“ vzdychl jsem tiše a pohladil spícího synka po vlasech.  
Misiltírë mě probodl očima, dlouho na mě zkoumavě hleděl a užuž jsem čekal, že se bude ptát, ale nakonec nepromluvil. Byl jsem tomu rád. Netušil jsem, zda bych před svými dětmi obstál, kdybych se pokusil své činy obhájit.  
Oheň zhasl, nastala tma. Nebe bylo zataženo mrazivými párami, které se táhly od ledové tříště, a hvězdy nebylo vidno přes šedavou mlhu. Ač mi to trhalo srdce, vzbudil jsem násilně Elefindëho a nutil ho chodit. Kdyby spal déle, nebyl bych ho probudil už nikdy.  
Mrazivý dech Helcaraxë jako by všecko zpomaloval. I čas se táhl nesnesitelně pomalu. Slyšel jsem vzdálené hlasy; to Nolofinwë se dohadoval se svým bratrem, jak překročit moře.  
Lodí bylo pro tak velký zástup málo. Některé shořely ještě v Alqualondë, jiné se rozbily o skaliska při plavbě na sever.  
Vše trvalo nesnesitelně dlouho. Vzal jsem chlapce a nalhal jim, že půjdeme někam hledat dřevo. Byl jsem si jistý, že v okolí nebude ani větévka, ale bylo nutné, aby se hýbali. Nečinnost znamenala smrt. Tohle mi bylo jasné víc než kdy jindy. Později jsem si vyčítal, že jsme opustili tábor, ale těžko říct, zda by má přítomnost něco změnila a věci by se odehrály jinak.  
Když jsme se vrátili, nesouce něco úlomků kůry a kořínků tenkých jako vlas, všechno bylo na nohou. Hledal jsem v tom zmatku Mellinquë, volal ji různými jmény, až mi selhával hlas, ale nikde jsem ji neviděl.  
„Co se stalo, tati?“ ptali se chlapci jeden přes druhého.  
Misiltírë se neklidně rozhlížel a ruku držel na hlavici svého meče. Raitalissë mě tahal za rukáv a pletl se mi pod nohy.  
„Nevím!“ zařval jsem. „Pokouším se to zjistit, sakra! Mellinquë?!“  
„Maminko?!“  
Zastavoval jsem, koho jsem potkal, ale nikdo mi neřekl nic určitého. Ve tvářích Noldor se zračilo zoufalství; jedni plakali, jiní hovořili o zradě. Mnohokrát zaznělo Curufinwëho jméno.  
„Fëanáro nás zradil!“ vykřikl někdo.  
A pak jsem to uviděl. Východní obzor hořel rudě. Na druhém břehu úzkého moře z naprosté temnoty šlehaly vzdálené plameny. Lodě byly pryč.  
Hleděl jsem k tomu světlu s otevřenými ústy a nenalézal slova.  
„On spálil lodě!“ vyslovil Elekáno to, co se ostatní neodvážili říct.  
A Elefindë dodal: „Jak se teď dostaneme přes moře?“  
„Nyarwë! Nyarwë?!“  
Mellinquë přibíhala ke mně. Naši dcerku nesla zlatovlasá žena v honosném plášti s kapucí. Klidně kráčela za manželkou.  
„Kde jste byli? Kde jste byli?“ opakovala Mellinquë. „Kde jste jenom byli?!“  
Doběhla ke mně, zhroutila se mi do náruče a slabě mě uhodila pěstí do hrudi. „Kde jste byli?“  
Sevřel jsem ji a konejšil. Myslela si, že jsme prchli s Fëanárem. Paní Elenwë trpělivě čekala, její tvář stíněná kápí neprozrazovala nejmenší pohnutí.  
„Máš dobrého muže, Mellinquë,“ řekla pak manželce, když jí vracela nemluvně.  
Kéž by to byla pravda. Cítil jsem se jako ubožák. Byl jsem bezradný, zoufalý a vyčerpaný. Netušil jsem, co dělat, nevěděl jsem si rady už vůbec s ničím. Před syny jsem jistě vypadal jako slaboch a srab. Zabíjel jsem bezbranné a nebyl jsem v právu. Upadl jsem v nemilost Valar a vtáhl do stínu kletby celou svou rodinu. Byl jsem všechno na světě jenom ne dobrý muž.  
A Mellinquë řekla: „Já vím.“

**Sinda**

Putovali jsme k západu. Před několika dny jsme se připojili k Maglosově družině která se mezitím početně rozrostla, a společně jsme stopovali menší skupinu skřetů krajem Dor-Lómin. Nebylo to obtížné; skiriti byli hluční a těžkopádní. Někteří byli natolik neopatrní, že jsme je mohli zabít a spálit, aniž bychom upoutali pozornost jejich druhů. Nakonec jsme neměli pocit, že by se po mrtvých někdo z nich přespříliš sháněl.  
U Cirith Ninniach jsme náhle ztratili stopu. Ellas se s tím nehodlal smířit a ještě několikrát sám vyrazil na průzkum mezi kopce, ovšem vždycky se vrátil s nepořízenou.  
Maglos navrhl, že se na pár dní utáboříme, a všichni potěšeně souhlasili. Postavili jsme úkryt v korunách stromů a stanovili pořadí hlídek.  
„Nemohli zamířit k moři?“ uvažoval nahlas jeden ze sindarských stopařů.  
„To si nemyslím,“ odpověděl Ellas, který vyšplhal k němu do větvové rozsedliny. „Spíš to vzali na sever.“  
„Nebo na jih. Ke Círdanovým přístavům,“ nadnesl Maglos z protějšího stromu.  
„Mohli jít kamkoliv. Ale nebyla to velká horda, nebudou příliš nebezpeční,“ dodal jsem a dotáhl lano, na němž byla zavěšena moje spací síť.  
„Někdo by měl jít sehnat něco k jídlu,“ řekl Ellas a rozhlédl se po ostatních.  
„Nabízíš se?“ popíchl ho Beregar, černooký krátkovlasý Nando, kterého jsme potkali v Mithrimských horách. Seděl rozkročený mezi větvemi a ledabyle kontroloval kropenaté letky svých šípů.  
„Jen když půjdeš se mnou,“ zasmál se můj syn a vyzývavě pohodil hlavou.  
„Já půjdu,“ oznámil jsem. „Jsme blízko moři. Zkusím nachytat ryby. Nebude s tím tolik práce jako se zvěřinou a tady v horách stejně žije jen pár hubených králíků.“  
„Můžu jít s tebou, pokud chceš,“ navrhl Ellas.  
„Jen si tu zůstaň a pomáhej Beregarovi leštit šípy nebo něco,“ zavrčel jsem a spustil se do trávy pod dubem.  
Vyrazil jsem kvapně. V žilách mi hořel vztek, jehož důvod jsem nebyl schopen přesně určit. Byl to ten drzý, tmavovlasý mladík, který se spřátelil s mým synem, kdo mě tak vytáčel? Nebo to byla Ellasova náklonnost k němu? Vybavil se mi noční rozhovor s Arathilme. Mohlo by na tom všem být něco pravdy? Mračil jsem se čím dál tím více a zatínal pěsti tak silně, až se mi nehty zarývaly do kůže. Snad to všechno byla jenom moje paranoia, Eldor v Doriathu nikoho nepotkal a Ellas si tropí hloupé žerty. Ale co když ne? Nebylo to tak, že bych svým dětem nepřál lásku, ovšem rád jsem se oddával představě, že si synové najdou ženy a krev mé krve bude žít v mých vnucích. Bolelo by mě, kdyby ne.  
V těchto myšlenkách jsem mířil k moři. Západní vítr sílil a opíral se mi do tváře. Rozpustil jsem si vlasy a zaklonil hlavu. Čekal jsem na další poryv, aby mě ochladil, očistil, vykoupil z otroctví vzteku. Jenže vítr přinesl kouř. Byl dusivý a štiplavý; to jistě nehořelo jen dřevo. Zbystřil jsem a pomalu se plížil k okraji lesa. Pláž začínala za hradbou nízkých borovic, které mi poskytly výborný úkryt.  
Vzhlédl jsem k Losgaru a uviděl dílo zkázy. V zálivu hořely lodě. Snad kdysi byly bílé. Labutí přídě stravovaly plameny. Nerozuměl jsem. Byla to snad Círdanova plavidla? Napadli je služebníci Nepřítele? Ale co dělají tak daleko na severu? Zvědavost mě hnala blíž, ale rozum mi velel vrátit se k táboru. Musím nejprve varovat svou družinu a až potom vyšleme někoho na výzvědy.  
Utíkal jsem zpátky. Větve mě šlehaly do tváře, jedna mě bolestivě švihla přes ucho.  
„Co se děje?“ oslovil mě Maglos, který mi mířil vstříc.  
„Lodě,“ lapal jsem po dechu a ukazoval k zálivu. „Lodě. Hoří. Tam.“  
Maglos v rychlosti stanovil hlídku. Ostatní popadli zbraně a vyrazili za mnou k moři. Až k pláži jsme běželi, po pobřeží jsme zvolnili a skrývaly se opatrně mezi balvany.  
Když jsme dorazili k místu požáru, oheň již pomalu dohoříval. Nikdo tu nebyl, jen v troskách jsme nalezli dvě ohořelá těla elfů. Ellas pečlivě prohlížel stopy a nechápavě při tom vrtěl hlavou. Též mně se něco nezdálo.  
„Co myslíš?“ promluvil jsem po chvíli, která mi připadala velmi dlouhá.  
„Žádní skřeti,“ ohlásil syn. „Zástup mužů ve zbrojích. Opustili lodě a zapálili je. Pochodovali k jihu.“  
„Jeden se na chvíli vzdálil a stál tady,“ volal zpovzdálí Maglos. „Pak se k nim znovu připojil. Možná průzkumník.“  
„To nebyli Teleri,“ vyslovil Beregar nahlas domněnku, která i mně vytanula na mysli.  
„A kdo tedy?“ zeptal se Hathol, onen zjizvený lovec z mého domu.  
„Fouká od západu,“ řekl Maglos.  
Hleděl jsem na moře. Temné vlny olizovaly ohořelé trupy lodí, narážely do nich s pravidelným pleskáním a hasily poslední zoufalé plamínky. Pak se mi zdálo, jako by vítr přinesl zoufalý nářek.  
„Ať to byl kdokoliv,“ pronesl jsem, „rozhodně se už nehodlá vracet.“

**Noldo**

„Není cesty zpět.“  
To byla slova, která vyřkl Nolofinwë a která mi i teď, několik dní poté, ještě stále vězela v hlavě. Chrastila jako tichá ozvěna mezi ledovými věžemi, padala v třpytivých sněhových vločkách z nebe, plula v ledové vodě s bludnými krami a věštila mrazivou smrt. Nikdo se nikdy nepokusil překročit Helcaraxë. Až teď.  
Nolofinwë přísahal věrnost Fëanárovi, ale teď ho namísto bratrské lásky hnala vpřed touha po pomstě. Sudba sklízela své plody: Bratr zradil bratra a Noldor umírali. Smrt byla všude. Mrtvé jsem dávno přestal počítat. Jeden z mých přátel zahynul pod lavinou hroutící se ledové hory. S krásnou, dobrou paní Elenwë se prolomil led. Turukáno pološílený žalem poháněl zástup vpřed a zdálo se, že mu již nezáleží na nikom a na ničem. Jeho dcerka Itarillë byla v Elekánově věku; statečně kráčela vedle svého otce a hrdě polykala slzy. Také Findekáno, o jehož odvaze jsem nikdy nepochyboval, nyní podléhal chmuře a bojoval s pláčem. Pokud se někdo měl cítit zrazen, byl to on.  
„Jak jsi jen mohl, Maitimo?“ slyšel jsem ho šeptat.  
Nikdo nemluvil nahlas. Slova se ztrácela v bílých chomáčích páry, sám dech zamrzal v plicích. Ve vlasech seděla jinovatka. Cokoliv, co se dalo použít, už jsme měli na sobě: deky, pytle, prostěradla. Ruce jsme si omotali cáry, ale prsty přesto omrzaly. Ti šťastnější sehnali trochu sena nebo slámy, co se nespálila v Aramanu, a cpali si ji do bot. Mellinquë někde vyptala další kožešinu pro Lúmiel, ale já už pomalu ztrácel naději, že by tak malé dítě mohlo tuhle cestu přežít. Nahlas jsem to ovšem nevyslovil.  
Kráčel jsem mlčky dál. Štít jsem táhl za sebou na řemeni jako sáně a na něm několik věcí, kterých jsme se nechtěli vzdát. Koně nám pošli. Kopí jsem svěřil Elekánovi. Pomalu postupoval před námi a zkoušel jím pevnost ledu. Dalo se tak předejít neštěstí, ale kry někdy bez varování pukly, i když se zdály být pevné. Nepoznal jsem v Ardě zlověstnějšího místa, než byla Helcaraxë.  
„Můžeš ji na chvíli vzít?“ promluvila za mnou sotva slyšitelně Mellinquë.  
Zastavil jsem a pohlédl na ženu. Byla bledá, pod očima měla temné kruhy. Promodralé rty praskaly a krev na nich mrzla. Umdlenými pažemi mi podávala nemluvně. Dítě vřeštělo hlady, Mellinquë přicházela o mléko, ale už dlouho jsem ten zvuk prostě nevnímal.  
„Vezmu,“ odpověděl jsem. „Elefindë, tu máš.“ Podal jsem chlapci popruh od bagáže a natáhl se pro děvčátko. „Jdeme. Jdeme, nezastavujte se, hlavně se nezastavujte.“  
„Já už nemůžu,“ fňukl Raitalissë, ale pokračoval.  
_Já už taky nemůžu,_ pomyslel jsem si, ale šlapal jsem dál. Ledová pláň přede mnou se zdála být nekonečná. Tma, mlha, led, zima. Je tam někde vůbec pevný břeh? Chtěl jsem upadnout tváří do sněhu a usnout. Zdálo se to tak prosté. Prostě spát. Všechno tu nechat a spát.  
Ozvalo se zapraskání ledu. Směsice zděšených výkřiků mě náhle vyrvala temnotě.  
„Pomoc!“  
„Lissë! Lissinkë!!!“  
„Pomozte někdo!“  
„Mami!“  
Elefindë za mnou znenadání visel na zlomené kře, která se stále více svažovala do ledové vody. Mellinquë se snažila dostat k němu, ale led jí praskal pod nohama a cípy sukní už se máčely a namrzaly.  
„Pomoc! Maminko!“  
„Mellinquë, zpátky!“ řval jsem na ženu. „Takhle tam sletíte oba!“  
Seběhlo se pár elfů, ale všichni vypadali stejně bezradně. Kus ledovce se zhoupl a chlapec se ocitl ještě blíže hladině. Plášť se mu svezl, nasákl vodou a táhl ho dolů.  
„Pomoc!“  
„Elekáno!“ zavolal jsem v náhlém záblesku naděje. „Elekáno, přines rychle to kopí!“  
Misiltírë přispěchal, vzal si ode mě děcko a podal mi zbraň. Oběhl jsem puklinu, k místu, kde se mi led zdál pevnější, a natáhl ratiště směrem k Raitalissëmu.  
„Chyť se!“  
„Spadnu!“  
_Ne, takhle to nepůjde, takhle sletí do vody. A zmrzne, i když ho vytáhneme. Mysli, sakra, mysli!_  
„Nyarwë!“  
Vzhlédl jsem za hlasem. Na druhé straně pukliny, pár sáhů ode mě, stál sám Turukáno. Doteď jsem netušil, že zná moje jméno.  
„Chytej!“ vykřikl a hodil mi konec lana.  
Zachytil jsem jej spíše náhodou. Turukáno si provaz navinul na rameno a ustupoval pomalu vzad. Udělal jsem totéž, až bylo lano napnuté, co to jen šlo. Podrážky na ledu klouzaly, ale zdařilo se mi zapřít se v jakési mělké prasklině. Kníže pak popošel tak, aby se Elefindë mohl chytit. Hoch se vyškrábal z posledních sil po kře a skutečně se mu podařilo zachytit se lana. Byl těžký, promáčené šaty vážily snad víc než on, ale přesto jsme dokázali dítě přenést do bezpečí.  
Mellinquë k němu přiběhla, strhla z něho mokrou látku, objala ho a zhroutila se s ním do sněhu. Padl jsem vyčerpaně na záda a chvíli jsem ležel, naslouchaje svému dechu a manželčině pláči úlevy. Když jsem po chvíli otevřel oči, Turukáno stál vedle mě. Rychle jsem vstal a uklonil se.  
„Můj pane. Nemohu slovy vyjádřit, jak moc jsem ti vděčný. Dlužím ti za život svého syna. Děkuji ti.“  
„Kéž bych to mohl udělat pro Elenwë,“ vzdychl a pokrčil rameny, jako by snad jeho čin nic neznamenal.  
Bylo mi náhle velice smutno. Zhlédl jsem prořídlý zástup, ubohé postavy ponořené v zoufalství; byly to stíny sebe sama.  
A pak zavlály praporce, zazněly trubky.  
„Hrdý noldorský lide!“ volal Nolofinwë z posledních sil a hlavy postav se otáčely k němu. „Vaše utrpení se již brzy skončí! Jsme na dosah břehům Středozemě!“  
Byla to pravda? Mělo se tohle všechno skončit? Nevěděl jsem. Ale velmi snadno jsem tomu uvěřil.

**Sinda**

Sledovali jsme stopu. Zástup z Losgaru mířil k jihu, pokračoval po severním břehu Drengistu, prošel průsmykem a směřoval k východu. Neměli jsme odvahu příliš se přiblížit a zdálo se nám moudré nenechat se spatřit.  
„Jen muži,“ oznamoval Ellas, který se poháněn zvědavostí jako jediný připlížil cizincům na dohled. „Ženy ani děti jsem neviděl. Jsou ve zbrojích, mají dlouhé meče, štíty a kopí. Nemluví naším jazykem.“  
„Calaquendi ze Západu?“ nadhodil Maglos.  
„Černovlasí, šedoocí,“ doplnil Ellas.  
„Noldor? Co by tady dělali?“ ptal se Hathol.  
„Jsou to vojáci,“ řekl syn. „Třeba je Valar poslali, aby nám pomohli.“  
„Anebo sem přišli, protože už je jim blažený Aman málo a chtějí nás vyhnat z našich domovů,“ uvažoval jsem, neboť jsem odmítal vkládat důvěru do mužů, kteří za sebou nechávají spáleniště. „Byl bych obezřetný.“  
Druhové kývali hlavami. Zmocnil se mě nevysvětlitelný pocit úzkosti. Noldor. Byl to národ, který jsme znali jen z písní a příběhů pro děti. Vnímal jsem je jako cosi vzdáleného, skutečného jen zpola, cosi, co nikdy neuvidím na vlastní oči. A teď byli tady. Pochodovali ve svých vysokých přilbách s rudými chocholy a děsili mě i záhadně přitahovali, byli pro mě jako lesní požár. Usadili se na severním břehu Mithrimu a začali stavět tábor. Bylo to až nebezpečně blízko mého domova.  
Brzy se ukázalo, že jsme nebyli jediní, koho přilákal hukot požáru a výkřiky v Lammothu. Ze severu, průsmyky Ered Wethrin připochodovalo vojsko Nepřítele. Skřeti napadli Noldor v jejich nehotovém táboře. Nebyli jsme zbabělci a chtěli jsme se k boji připojit, ale bitva proběhla rychle a než jsme se vůbec stačili přiblížit, muž s praporcem s ostnatou hvězdou slavil vítězství. Skřeti prchali před vojáky s dlouhými meči s velkými ztrátami. Noldorští kapitáni je pronásledovali, nelítostně je vybíjeli a zaháněli do bažin. Sám velitel mířil na sever, hlasitě se smál a vypadal jako šílený.  
„Nechtěl bych je naštvat,“ pronesl po dlouhé chvíli ticha Beregar.  
„Přesto to vypadá, že jsou tu, aby nám pomohli,“ přemýšlel nahlas Ellas.  
„Možná jen hasí oheň, který sami založili,“ řekl jsem skepticky.  
„Nepřátelé našeho Nepřítele jsou naši přátelé,“ oponoval Maglos.  
„I z přítele mohu mít strach, když jej posedne šílenství,“ prohlásil Hathol a bezděky se dotkl své zjizvené tváře. „A jejich velitel vypadal docela nepříčetně.“  
Přikývl jsem. Neměl jsem z toho všeho dobrý pocit. Ellas mě rozčiloval svou naivitou a téměř dětskou důvěřivostí. S těmi elfy ze Západu bylo něco v nepořádku. Odmítal jsem je vítat jako dávno ztracené příbuzné. Nevěřil jsem jim.  
„Vracíme se domů,“ rozhodl jsem nakonec.  
Ellas šel jen neochotně. Přál si zůstat s družinou, ale já z jakési nerozumné zlomyslnosti toužil odlákat ho od Beregara. Cestou jsme příliš nemluvili. Syn cítil křivdu, já jsem mnoho přemýšlel. Jaká veliká změna to přišla do našich domovů s těmi muži ze Západu? Bylo jisté, že nic nebude jako dřív, ale důsledky jsem nedokázal uhodnout.  
Čím blíže jsme byli domu, tím více jsem byl nervózní. Události minulých dní mi nedávaly spát. Měl jsem strach o ženu a malého synka. Ellas a Eldor mě čím dál tím víc rozčilovali. Nevěděl jsem, čím to je, ale jejich myšlení a chování se v poslední době tolik vzdalovalo tomu mému, že jsem začínal pochybovat o tom, zda jsou to vůbec moje děti. Zároveň jsem díky těmto hloupým pochybám pociťoval nenávist k sobě samotnému. Byl jsem zmatený, vyděšený, nemohl jsem nalézt klid. Myšlenky mi neustále vířily v hlavě, bolestivě narážely do lebky a ne a ne si sednout. Promnul jsem si spánky, ale příliš to nepomohlo.  
„Co tě trápí, tati?“ zeptal se Ellas a prolomil tak dlouhé hodiny ticha.  
Byl jsem tak čitelný? Nestál jsem o jeho zájem a netoužil jsem s ním mluvit. Nechtěl jsem, aby rozeznal mou slabost.  
„Mám o vás strach,“ přiznal jsem.  
„To nemu… “  
Syn nedokončil větu. Celý kraj náhle zalilo jasné stříbrné světlo. Málem jsem vykřikl a zakryl si oči, které dosud byly přivyklé tmě. Les končil půl míle před námi. Spěchali jsme k pláni. Tam jsme zůstali stát a oněmělí úžasem a hrůzou zírali na nebe.  
„Co je to?“ vydechl Ellas.  
„Dílo Valar,“ děl jsem, protože o nic jiného nemohlo jít.  
Zářivý člun plul po nebeské klenbě a byl tak skvoucí, že zastiňoval hvězdy.  
„Přece jen žehnají těm Noldor, když pro ně stvořili tohle světlo,“ řekl syn.  
„Snad,“ odvětil jsem, nemoha odtrhnout oči od stříbrem planoucí nádhery.  
Přesto červ pochyb hlodal v mém nitru a cosi mi říkalo, že nemám věřit mužům, kteří zapalují lodě a zabíjejí snadno a se smíchem.

**Noldo**

Máchl jsem sekerou. Kov se zahryzl do dřeva a odštípl další kus borové klády.  
„Stačí?“ křikl jsem na muže, kteří rovnali kůly ke stavbě palisády.  
„Stačí!“ zazněla odpověď.  
Popošel jsem k vedlejšímu kmenu a začal z něj osekávat větve. Otřel jsem si čelo a odložil kabátec. Přišla neznámá dívka a podala mi džbán s vodou. S chutí jsem se napil. Zlaté paprsky velkého světla, které jsme nazvali Anar a které bylo podobné dennímu světlu Laurelinu, zářily tak jasně, že obloha byla modrá. Vycházelo z nich velké teplo. Cítil jsem kapky potu, jak mi stékají po zádech. Košile se mi lepila na tělo. Pozvolna jsem zapomínal na chlad Helcaraxë i všechny útrapy. Zotavoval jsem se a sílil.  
Když jsme přišli sem, k jezeru Mithrim, Mellinquë byla velice slabá a churavěla, ale teď už se jí dařilo lépe. I malá Lúmiel přemohla smrt a prospívala. Sehnali jsme kojnou. Sindar, kteří žili v tomto kraji, byli zprvu nedůvěřiví a zpočátku jsme se domlouvali nesnadno, protože jejich jazyk se za mnoho let docela odlišil od našeho, ale pomoc ženě s dítětem neodepřeli.  
Doslechli jsme se, že Fëanáro zemřel a jeho synové se nyní usadili od nás přes vodu. Mezi tábory panovala nevraživost. Nolofinwë nebyl ani šílený ani zbrklý a nehodlal učinit stejnou chybu jako jeho bratr. Rozhodl se nejprve vybudovat opevněné hradiště, kde se jeho lid vzpamatuje z toho, čím prošel. Teprve pak prý bude řešit něco dalšího.  
„Nyarwë, pojď mi pomoct!“ křikl na mě jeden z mých druhů a kynul mi k vykopané jámě.  
Vsadili jsme do ní zaostřený kůl, zaházeli jej kameny a zasypali hlínou. U jezera pomalu rostlo cosi jako městečko. Každý se začínal věnovat tomu, co uměl a co dělal předtím, než jsme opustili Tirion. Dost věcí jsme získali z lesa a okolních hor, něco jsme vyptali od místních. Vznikala první políčka a v ohradách jsme měli něco málo užitečných zvířat.  
Mí chlapci se ze všeho vylízali rychle jako všechny děti. Smáli se, zářili energií a s chutí nám pomáhali stavět. Elekáno sílil a rostl, nosil vědra s červenou hlínou pro pálení cihel, tahal z vody kamení a naplavené dřevo a Elefindë za ním běhal a spíše se pletl, než by něco zastal, ale bratr mu vždy poděkoval za pomoc.  
Přišla k nám Firingwë, žena, která měla na starosti kuchyni, a pozvala nás k obědu. Zahodili jsme nářadí a vrhli se na kotel s dušeným masem. Při práci jednomu vyhládne.  
Když jsem dojídal a vytíral misku chlebem, ucítil jsem na rameni povědomý dotek. Zaklonil jsem hlavu a spatřil krásnou tvář své Mellinquë. Věnovala mi úsměv. Vstal jsem, vzal jsem ji za ruku a políbil jí prsty.  
„Věnuješ mi chvíli?“ zeptala se a já přikývl.  
Vedl jsem ji podél břehu jezera. Kráčeli jsme beze slova po blyštivém štěrku pláže, slunce hořelo na blankytném nebi a koupalo své světlo v čirých vodách Mithrimu. Vál mírný vítr a přinášel ptačí zpěv. Po dlouhé době jsem cítil naprostý klid. Byl jsem bezstarostný a znovu dokázal věřit, že se vše v dobré obrátí navzdory Sudbě a zlu, co bylo spácháno. Byla to vzácná chvíle a já byl rozhodnut uložit si ji v paměti na věky věků.  
„Jsem ráda, že jsem s tebou,“ řekla najednou Mellinquë.  
„I já jsem rád.“  
Znovu jsme mlčeli a já ji sledoval se stejným zalíbením, jako když jsem ji spatřil poprvé. Pleť měla světlou a vlasy temné, zpod dlouhých řas zářily velké šedé oči, oči, které měly všechny naše děti. Ač mě již nesčetněkrát přesvědčila o své lásce, stejně jsem ani teď nedokázal pochopit, co tak půvabná a ušlechtilá žena vidí na obyčejném muži, jakým jsem byl já.  
„Proč sis mě tehdy vybrala?“ zeptal jsem se.  
Usmála se a pohlédla mi do očí.  
„Máš hloupé otázky, Nyarwë,“ řekla pak. „Prostě ses mi líbil.“  
„Ale proč?“  
Sklopila řasy a trošičku se zapýřila. Pak mi pošeptala do ucha něco velmi hezkého, ale to si s dovolením nechám sám pro sebe.

**Sinda**

Nebe bylo modré. Bylo to něco, na co jsem si nedokázal zvyknout. Narodil jsem se pod hvězdami, vyrůstal jsem pod hvězdami, pod hvězdami se narodili všichni mí synové. Žili jsme v stříbřité temnotě a mělo to tak zůstat. Ačkoliv král Thingol původně vyrazil na velkou pouť za světlem Západu, nakonec zůstal ve Středozemi a my byli jeho lid, Šedí elfové ze tmy.  
Světlo slunce bylo ostré a horké, vše vrhalo příliš tmavé stíny, ale přesto se ve stínu nedalo ukrýt. Rostly tu květy, jež jsme předtím neznali. I zvěř byla zmatená tou změnou. Neuvyklá střídání dne a noci vycházela pít za světla a Noldor ji snadno lovili, ve velkém a bez rozmyslu. Bylo pro nás obtížnější skrýt se či sehnat něco k jídlu. Východ velkého stříbrného světla jsem vnímal jako požehnání. Tohle zlaté mi připadalo jako prokletí.  
Ležel jsem na strmém jezerním břehu vedle Ellase. Úkryt nám poskytla vysoká tráva. Noldorští muži na dohled od nás káceli stromy. Byli velmi urostlí a silní a ve tvářích jim sídlily stále trochu zachmuřené výrazy. Tihle byli jiní než ti předtím. Neděsili mě tolik, ale přesto jsem jim nedokázal důvěřovat. Ostatní Sindar a někteří Nandor s nimi obchodovali, ale já se rozhodl být obezřetný a nenechat se poznat.  
Jedno jsem ale musel uznat: S příchodem Noldor a s velikým světlem začalo být v kraji bezpečněji. Nepřítelovy zrůdy se děsily dne a ostrých mečů Calaquendi a do Mithrimu nepřicházely. Když svítilo slunce, nebál jsem se nechat ženu a malého Eressela doma samotné. Teď se začínalo smrákat a bylo na čase vrátit se k nim. Bylo tu, pravda, bezpečněji, ale docela bezpečno ne. V temnotě noci, když měsíc svítil slabě, se po lesích toulali velcí vlci a další nebezpeční tvorové.  
„Eldor jde,“ oznámil mi Ellas.  
V zamyšlení jsem byl nepozorný a neslyšel mladšího syna přicházet.  
„Tak co?“ zeptal se Ellas bratra, když si přidřepl k nám.  
„Mluvil jsem s jedním, co se jmenuje Naicaráto. Má tu s sebou ženu a dceru, jestli jsem dobře rozuměl.“  
Zvedl jsem se a zlostně na Eldora pohlédl.  
„Říkal jsem ti, že se k nim nemáš přibližovat!“ zasyčel jsem pohněvaně. „Nemáš se s nimi co vybavovat!“  
Eldor pokrčil rameny a drze povytáhl obočí. Velmi mě nahněval.  
„Když něco řeknu, budeš mě poslouchat!“ zvýšil jsem hlas, ale ne příliš, aby nás někdo nezaslechl.  
„Podle mě se obáváš zbytečně, otče,“ pronesl Ellas. „Zdají se mi přátelští. Většina Sindar s nimi mluví a směňuje s nimi zboží.“  
„My nejsme většina!“ vykřikl jsem.  
Úplně mi ujely nervy. Náhle jsem si uvědomil, jak se chovám, a bylo mi stydno. Nechápal jsem, co se to se mnou děje. Začínalo se přece ukazovat, že Noldor jsou stejně obyčejní elfové s obyčejnými starostmi, jako jsme my, ale moje srdce to jaksi odmítalo přijmout. Pořád ve mně sídlila nevysvětlitelná obava a veliká nedůvěra.  
„Jsem unavený, vrátím se domů,“ řekl jsem a ve skrytu duše doufal, že synové budou shovívaví a odpustí mi moje jednání.  
„Půjdu s tebou,“ oznámil Ellas. „Myslím, že už jsem dneska viděl dost.“  
Eldor byl tiše, zřejmě se rozmýšlel, zda půjde s námi nebo zůstane poblíž jezera. Poslední dobou se mi často stranil, a pokud jsem ho dříve podezříval, že mi něco tají, teď jsem si byl absolutně jistý.  
„Eldore, jak to vidíš ty?“ zeptal se ho Ellas netrpělivě.  
„Já nejdu,“ řekl stroze, zvednul se a beze slova odkráčel směrem k místu, kde cizinci těžili dřevo.  
Nikdy mi nebyl tak vzdálený jako teď. Bodalo mě z toho u srdce. Toužil jsem vše napravit, ale vlastně jsem netušil jak. Všechno jsem to myslel dobře. Chtěl jsem ho prostě jen ochránit, ale očividně o to nestál. Měl jsem pocit, že cokoliv teď udělám, bude špatně, takže jsem prostě neudělal nic.  
Ellas mi položil ruku na rameno a věnoval mi povzbudivý úsměv.  
„To bude dobré, tati, nech ho,“ pronesl. „Ty nás prostě jen pořád vidíš jako malé kluky, ale to my už nejsme.“  
„Asi máš pravdu,“ uznal jsem. Možná bylo už načase, aby odešli z domu.  
Slunce se dotklo vrcholků hor a světlo se začalo ztrácet. Vyrazili jsme domů.

**Noldo**

Ač jsem v posledních týdnech hodně pomáhal se stavbou, byl jsem především voják. Opevnění stálo a Nolofinwëho kapitáni určovali hlídky. Nazrál čas obléknout zbroj. Měli jsme za úkol hlavně procházet okolí a pátrat po jakémkoliv nebezpečí. Pomalu jsme sice vybavovali vojsko, ale o nějakém výpadu proti Nepříteli nechtěl kníže prozatím ani slyšet.  
Dopoledne jsme já a můj přítel Naicaráto střežili bránu, což byla poměrně otravná služba. Plkali jsme o všem možném opření o dlouhá kopí, zdravili muže, kteří tudy procházeli ze všech možných důvodů a smáli se na dívky, které nám nosily ovoce a vodu. Elefindë Raitalissë mě přiběhl pozdravit a nadšeně se mnou mluvil o tom, jak s jiným chlapcem v ústí řeky objevili raky.  
„Utíkej za maminkou zeptat se, jestli něco nepotřebuje,“ řekl jsem mu a pocuchal mu vlásky. Nesměl jsem se zdržovat soukromými věcmi.  
Když odběhl, Naicaráto řekl: „Máš hezkého synka.“  
Cítil jsem se velmi hrdý a v žertu nadhodil: „Tak už máš ženicha pro své děvče.“  
Zamračil se a našpulil ústa, jako kdyby o něčem hluboce uvažoval.  
„Myslíš, že ho bude chtít?“ zeptal se pak se strojenou vážností.  
„Rozhodně. Bude to výborná partie.“  
Zasmáli jsme se. Jak to bylo dlouho, co jsem se naposled od srdce zasmál? Nedokázal jsem si vzpomenout.  
Když slunce dospělo vrcholu, vystřídala nás jiná hlídka a já odešel něco pojíst. Mellinquë mi připravila rybu a velmi jsem si pochutnal. Pak jsme se s druhem znovu sešli a čekala nás obchůzka v blízkém okolí hradiště. Naicaráto mi vypravoval, že občas potkává Sindar. Já zatím kromě naší kojné, což byla drobná, nenápadná žena s hnědými vlasy, neviděl žádné.  
Kráčeli jsme k listnatému lesu, který ležel severovýchodně od tábora.  
„Jsou tu nějaké stopy,“ řekl Naicaráto a ukázal špičkou meče na měkkou hlínu, v níž zahlédl sotva znatelný otisk.  
„Nejspíš mužské, nějaké lehké boty. Asi stopař nebo lovec,“ dodal jsem.  
„Zkusíme ho najít?“ nadhodil přítel.  
„Proč ne. Třeba bude užitečný.“  
Vydali jsme se po stopě. Na kraji lesa se nám téměř ztratila; ten elf dobře věděl, jak se pohybovat, aby na něj nikdo nepřišel. Terén stoupal, postupovali jsme čím dál tím obtížněji. Leželo tu mnoho polomů a zemi rozrývaly rokle a strže. Les byl skoro neprostupný.  
Vyšplhali jsme na kamenitou stráň a zasekli se u trnitých keřů.  
„Má to ještě cenu?“ optal jsem se, protože představa, že se prodírám tímhle marastem jen tak pro nic za nic, mě příliš nevábila.  
Naicaráto pokrčil rameny a ohrnul ret.  
„Slezeme to tudy,“ řekl jsem a ukázal na pěšinu, která vedla po hřebeni a zdála se mi přeci jenom trochu schůdnější.  
Udělal jsem asi dva kroky, když jsem najednou šlápl do prázdna. Rána, tma, sypání kamení. Padal jsem a chytal se větví a kořenů, ale ne a ne žádné zachytit. Řítil jsem se do hluboké strže, zbroj narážela na ostrá skaliska a spolu s drolícím se štěrkem vydávala neskutečný hluk.  
„Nyarwë!“ vykřikl druh zděšeně.  
Pak jsem dopadl. Nemohl jsem se nadechnout, snad jsem měl zpřelámaná žebra. V levé noze pulzovala neskutečná bolest. Sáhl jsem si pod koleno a prsty mi zalila krev.  
„Nyarwë?!“  
Nemohl jsem mluvit. Hrozivě dlouhou chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem znovu popadl dech a mohl zavolat na Naicaráta.  
„Mám asi zlomenou nohu!“ křičel jsem z plných plic a hleděl vzhůru.  
Stěna strže byla téměř kolmá, na skaliscích v modrých cárech visely zbytky mého pláště. Spíše ze zvyku jsem nahmatal hlavici meče a pevně ji stiskl. Trošku mě to uklidnilo.  
„Slezu za tebou!“  
„Ne!“ volal jsem a musel jsem několikrát polknout, protože jsem měl najednou strašně sucho v ústech. „Je tu sráz! Dojdi pro pomoc!“  
„Dobrá! Vydrž!“  
„Vydrž,“ opakoval jsem šeptem.  
Zatmívalo se mi před očima a měl jsem strašlivou žízeň. I přes strašnou bolest, jsem nabral velký doušek vzduchu. Byl vlhký. Zaposlouchal jsem se. Potok. Zatnul jsem zuby a plazil se dnem rokle směrem k vodě. Překonal jsem veliký kámen. A pak jsem ho uviděl.  
Mezi ostrými kameny leželo tělo. Bylo rozbité a zkrvavené.  
„Námo, slituj se,“ uteklo mi mimoděk.  
Mrtvola patřila stříbrovlasému Sindovi. Tvář, jejíž slepé oči hleděly ke mně, byla velmi sličná a mladá. To však nebylo nejhorší. Nad tělem stál obrovský vlk, předtím je ožíral a teď na mě zlověstně cenil krvavé zuby.  
Z posledních sil jsem se posadil, opřel se zády o balvan a tasil meč. Žluté oči té stvůry se blížily; slyšel jsem, jak vlk tiše výhrůžně vrčí.  
„Táhni, ty zrůdo!“ vykřikl jsem a ohnal se zbraní.  
Ostří se zalesklo, vlk na chvíli ustoupil, ale brzy znovu našel odvahu a postupoval ke mně. Čekal jsem. Hlavně klid. Nesmím zpanikařit. Čekat. Zvíře se odrazilo ke skoku.  
Teď! Cítil jsem náraz, pak se ozvalo odporné zavytí. Vlk skučel a belhal se pryč. Nezabil jsem ho, ale podařilo se mi ho ranit. Už nepřijde. Snad. Teď jenom vydržet, než přítel přivede pomoc.

**Sinda**

Eldor nepřišel domů. Nevracel se už několik dní. Zpočátku jsem jeho nepřítomnost vítal. Byl jsem zapšklý, nechtěl jsem se s nikým bavit a už vůbec ne se s kýmkoliv dohadovat. Stále jsem se na něj hněval pro jeho neposlušnost. Po nějaké době jsem ale znervózněl. I Arathilme byla nesvá.  
„To není normální,“ říkala tiše, zpola sama pro sebe, když smýčila dům a umývala nádobí.  
Měla pravdu: bylo to přinejmenším zvláštní. Synové neměli ve zvyku být pryč takhle dlouho, pokud nám předem neřekli, kam a na jakou dobu se chystají. Málokdy také odcházeli sami.  
„Možná se přidal k Noldor,“ vyslovil svou domněnku Ellas.  
Velmi mě to popudilo. Při představě, že mě moje vlastní krev zradí, aby se přidala k cizincům bůhvíodkud, se mi uzlovala střeva.  
„To bych ho raději viděl mrtvého!“ vykřikl jsem a práskl dveřmi.  
Odešel jsem do lesa a chvíli v něm bezcílně bloudil. Zdálo se mi, že vše, čemu jsem věřil, pro co jsem žil, se mi rozpadá pod rukama jako ztrouchnivělé dřevo.  
Další noci jsem spal velmi nevalně. Trápily mě sny, z nichž jsem se stále probouzel, ale nebyl jsem schopen uchovat si v paměti jejich obsah. Manželka probděla celou noc.  
„Mám strašně špatný pocit,“ zašeptala plačtivě někdy k ránu. „Něco se mu určitě stalo.“  
„Nesmysl,“ řekl jsem, abych ji uklidnil, ale i já jsem nabýval přesvědčení, že se přihodilo něco zlého.  
Nakonec mě umluvila k tomu, abych se sbalil a vypravil se ho hledat. Ellas se nabízel, že mě doprovodí, ale odmítl jsem ho. Chystal jsem se polknout veškerou hrdost a zeptat se Noldor, zda o synovi nemají nějaké zprávy. Umřel bych hanbou, kdyby u toho Ellas byl.  
Když jsem vyšel z lesa a mířil k jejich táboru, slunce se přehouplo a chýlilo se k západu. Zatnul jsem zuby a kráčel hrdě, ubíral jsem se rovnou k bráně. Dvojice stráží si mě nevzrušeně změřila.  
„Co ty žádáš?“ promluvil jeden z nich lámanou sindarštinou.  
„Hledám svého syna. Jmenuje se Eldor. Stříbrné vlasy, hnědé oči. Prý mluvil s někým, kdo se jmenuje Naicaráto,“ řekl jsem pomalu.  
„Naicaráto není tu,“ odpověděl strážný. „Hlídka.“  
Druhý se krátce zamyslel a pravil: „Viděli stříbrné vlasy. Kolik den vzad. Cesta sever-východ.“  
Opřel se o kopí a ukázal k obzoru. Tím směrem ležel hustý, neprostupný les, kam jsme nikdy příliš nechodili.  
„Děkuji vám,“ řekl jsem, otočil se na patě a rychle zamířil tím směrem.  
Netušil jsem, zda jim můžu věřit, ale bylo to jediné vodítko, které jsem měl. Po nějaké době jsem narazil na stopy. Patřily dvěma noldorským zbrojnošům. Byly trochu hlubší než stopy sindarských lovců a podrážky bot byly hrubší. Až po notné chvíli jsem mezi nimi objevil další mělký otisk. Tohle byly boty stopaře. Zrychlil jsem, málem jsem běžel. Sledovat cestu nebylo obtížné; Noldor nebyli příliš opatrní a nehodlali se skrývat. V lese jsem musel chtě nechtě trochu zpomalit. Proplétal jsem se mezi větvemi a přeskakoval polámané kmeny. Houští, které lemovalo nebezpečné rokle, jsem se zkušeně vyhýbal.  
Nakonec jsem, pokud jsem chtěl pokračovat v sledování, musel k jedné strži zamířit. Nedávalo mi to smysl. Pokud to byly Eldorovy stopy, proč by putoval právě sem? A proč ho ti vojáci sledovali? Všechno mi to připadalo jako v nějakém zlém snu, ze kterého se ne a ne probudit. Slunce se sklánělo k obzoru a stromy vrhaly dlouhé, strašidelné stíny.  
Vyšplhal jsem do příkré stráně. Stopy se tu oddělily. Sindarské vedly doprava, noldorské vlevo. Hádal jsem, že si zbrojnoši nevšimli sotva znatelného otisku v listí a ubírali se proto na druhou stranu. Obezřetně jsem našlapoval a pomalu kráčel po stopách vedoucích napravo. Po pár sázích jsem v trní uviděl sotva postřehnutelný záblesk. Byl to stříbrný vlas. Útroby mi sevřel ostrý pařát strachu. Posunul jsem chodidlo, drže se stromu. Drn hlíny, která se jevila jako pevný kus cesty, se mi odlomil pod botou a s hlasitým žuchnutím zahučel do propasti. Kdybych nebyl opatrný, zřítil bych se dolů.  
„Eldore!“ zavolal jsem. „Eldore! To jsem já! Slyšíš mě?“  
V odpověď zazněla jenom ozvěna mého vlastního hlasu. Velké horko se mi nahrnulo do tváře a do očí vyhrkly slzy. Třásl jsem se po celém těle a nedokázal jsem to ovládnout. Snažil jsem se dýchat, uklidnit se. _Třeba je v pořádku, třeba je živý a zdravý. Třeba jen nemůže mluvit,_ opakoval jsem si.  
Přivázal jsem lano ke stromu a spustil se dolů. Jakmile se boty dotkly pevné země, rychle jsem se rozhlédl. Co jsem uviděl, mě srazilo na kolena. A ten nejhorší výkřik čirého zmaru zaplnil skalnaté údolí.

**Noldo**

Na chvíli jsem zřejmě omdlel. Probral mě až zoufalý výkřik. Chtěl jsem polknout, neboť jsem měl velkou žízeň, ale ústa jsem měl natolik vyschlá, že se mi to nezdařilo. Promluvit jsem se ani nepokoušel. Sebral jsem poslední síly, abych se mohl předklonit a podívat se, co se děje.  
Nad zhyzděnou mrtvolou se skláněl tmavovlasý muž, objímal ji a usedavě plakal. Na okamžik jsem zapomněl na všepohlcující bolest, která se šířila z mých ran, a srdcem mi otřásla vlna soucitu. Snad to byl příbuzný.

**Sinda**

Bylo to hrozné a trvalo to nekonečně dlouho. Nejhorší chvíle mého života. Nedokázal jsem ho pustit. Křečovitě jsem ho svíral a tiskl si ho k hrudi. Můj Eldor, můj malý Eldor. Byl tak křehký, tak… studený. Nedokázal jsem odhadnout, jak dlouho jsem prostě jen šíleně řval. Když jsem se konečně trochu vzpamatoval, bylo téměř šero. Vstal jsem. V hlavě mi šíleně hučelo. Všechno bylo zahalenou jakousi mlhou, směsicí nepředstavitelné bolesti a žalu. Zdravý rozum mě opouštěl. Chvíli jsem zvažoval, co dělat, jak odsud tělo dostat. Pak jsem znovu plakal.  
Pohlédl jsem na své ruce; byla na nich krev. I šaty jsem měl potřísněné krví.  
_Počkat,_ vytanulo mi náhle na mysli, _tohle nejsou zranění, která by způsobil pád._  
Nedokázal jsem zaostřit. Vše, co jsem viděl, byla ta louže krve. Mojí krve. Krve mého synka. Proč jsem nezemřel místo něj?! Proč?  
_Tohle mu musel někdo udělat,_ napadalo mě. _Někdo ho musel takhle zranit. Někdo… někdo ho zabil. Zabil!_  
Vše mi do sebe zapadlo. Kousek odsud byly noldorské stopy! _To udělali oni! Určitě to byli oni!_  
V panice jsem udělal pár kroků a rychle se rozhlížel. Slunce se zhouplo a jeho poslední paprsky se zaleskly na leštěném kovu.  
„Kdo je tam?!“ vykřikl jsem.  
Kov se pomaličku pohnul, ale nepřišla žádná odpověď. Vytáhl jsem šíp a založil jej do luku. Opatrně jsem se přibližoval.  
„Kdo je tam?“ opakoval jsem otázku.  
Ozvalo se zakašlání. Napjal jsem tětivu a kráčel k tomu muži. Byl to voják. Seděl opřený o kámen a zjevně byl raněn. Eldor se bránil. Na noldorském meči zasychala krev. Zatmělo se mi před očima. Letky šípu mě zalechtaly u ucha.  
Noldo něco zachroptěl, ale nerozuměl jsem. Pohled se mi zakalil slzami, ale byl jsem blízko a nemohl jsem minout. Pustil jsem šíp.

**Noldo**

Slunce zapadalo. Zlatorudé paprsky tančily v zelených listech nad mou hlavou. Zelené drahokamy Yawanniny koruny. Bolest mě opouštěla; bylo jen světlo. Půjdu za sluncem. Západní břehy mě volají. Anar zná cestu. _Slunce už nezná strach._ Vrátím se domů.  
„Nyarwë!“  
„Nyarwë!“  
Změť známých hlasů přichází odnikud a odevšud. Vnímám je už jenom zpola.  
„Nyarwë!?“ Pro lásku Valar ne! Nyarwë! Vydrž, Nyarwë!“  
Čísi ruce mě objímají, ale já už musím jít. Už musím.  
„Támhle je! Chyťte ho! Zabte ho!“  
Drnčení tětiv. Výkřik. Pád.  
Anar zná cestu. _A vděčně po slzách k nebi se donese._ Vrátím se domů.

**Epilog**

**Lúmiel**

Můj otec zemřel, když jsem byla velmi malá. Matka o něm příliš nemluvila. Vím, že udělal mnoho zlých věcí, ale jeho srdce bylo dobré. Vše co spáchal, udělal kvůli nám. Chtěl, abychom se měli dobře. A my se máme dobře. Bratři slouží Velekráli Fingolfinovi, jak teď říkají Nolofinwëmu. Přijali jsme jazyk Sindar; přece jen jsme to byli my, kdo přišel do jejich země jako nezvaný host. Král Thingol je spravedlivý. Vyslyšel naše posly a dovolil nám žít v severních krajích Beleriandu.  
A já? Já se budu brzy vdávat.

**Eressel**

Můj otec zemřel, když jsem byl malý. Pamatuji si ho jenom matně. Matka o něm vyprávěla, že byl lovcem. Já se u elfů ze Západu vyučil kovotepectví. Ellas s Beragarem říkají, že otce a Eldora zavraždili Noldor, ale tomu já odmítám věřit. Poznal jsem je jako čestné, šlechetné a velmi moudré. Vím, že se od nich můžu mnohému naučit. Brzy pojmu za manželku noldorskou dívku. Matka nám požehnala. Všechny křivdy tak budou odpuštěny.  
Alespoň doufám.


End file.
